Beyond the Darkness
by somniumm
Summary: Takes place at the end of Eclipse but before the epilogue. Bella and Edward's marriage and life begin... Pretty much some of my theories on how Breaking Dawn can pan out. My version of what could happen. R&R and ENJOY! Chapter 14 now up!
1. Chapter 1: The Distraction

**AN: Ok, so this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. It takes place at the end of Eclipse when they are laying in the meadow and Edward tells her the deals off but shes all like NOOO. And then they are about to tell Charlie. I had these ideas when i was in the car and i cant remember if i got them all... I am gonna make these a few chapters but i dont know how many yet. I hope you like it! Be kind, i am new at this!  
Read&Review (pleassseeeee) **

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight series. No, seriously! Come look at my book shelf. (But, i am no Stephenie Meyer)**

_Previously:_

_"Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. "It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."_

_His eyes widened in alarm._

_"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."_

_He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay – conceivably for the rest of eternity. _

--

**Chapter 1: A Distraction**

I held out my left hand and squinted through the rain. I had to admit, it was one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. Although, I know Charlie would not think it was so beautiful – probably more of curse.

Edward started to sit up and I pulled him back down, grabbing the end of his shirt.

"Not yet," I said. My eyes were pleading. I know I had to do this, but I still needed a while longer. There had to be a way to break this to Charlie slowly.

No. Probably not.

"Bella, it will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" he said as his crooked smile played up on his face.

The worst that could happen? Oh, I don't know. He'd freak out, pull out his gun, try to shoot you, there would be no blood, and then BAM! Cat's out of the bag. Or, he would do nothing; there would be silence and he would pretend I was gone. I didn't know which would be worse. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of his clothes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, sinking back down on the grass letting his head hit the ground with a light thud.

"Nothing," I lied, biting my lip.

He grabbed my chin in his hand and pulled my face to his. I opened my eyes just before he pressed his lips onto mine very softly, but urgently. He was trying to get an answer out. He pulled away, much too soon as always, and stared into my eyes. I should have looked away; I knew what he was doing. But I didn't and I stared into his honey flecked eyes, which were working their magic.

"Please," was all he said.

I shook my head no. "It's nothing." I turned my head back to face the sky and curled my body into his stone shape. I let out a small shiver as he whispered in my ear.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. You should tell your husband what your thinking."

I squinted up at the sky that was still letting rain drip down. "I'm not married _yet_."

He then pulled my leg up and hitched it around his waist and shifted me so I was sitting on top of him. My heart started to sputter as I felt my face grow warm. He sat up and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and threw my head back. It wasn't until we reached the front door that I realized what had happened.

"Stupid vampire…" I muttered to myself.

He chuckled and set me down on the porch. I turned and saw Charlie's cruiser sitting in the driveway. He must have had a short fishing trip today, it was hardly dusk. I reached towards the door looking at Edward with my eyes wide with worry. He picked up my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"It will be fine," he whispered as I pushed the door open.

"Bella?" Charlie called. Who else?

"Yeah Dad, it's me. And Edward's here too. Did you eat yet?"

He was sitting in front of the TV watching the game and stuffing handfuls of chips down his throat. I stepped out of my rain boots and hung my jacket on the hook. He didn't even look up when I mentioned Edward, so I knew he wasn't listening.

"Umhmm. That's nice. Very good."

"Dad, did you eat?" I asked, peeking around the corner of the kitchen.

"What?" he looked at me and then down at his shirt that was covered in crumbled chips and the remains that didn't quite make it into his mouth. "Yeah, sorry. Did you want me to wait for you? I just had some –"

"No, its fine. I'm just having leftovers." I said, apparently to myself because he turned back to watch the game after my No.

I turned back around and saw Edward sitting in his chair at our table starring at his hands that were folded and sitting on a placemat. He always looked so out of place in our mismatched kitchen. A Greek statue such as himself would fair much better at a museum. He looked up from his hands and met my gaze, smiling his famous smile. My heart picked up its pace and I headed for the fridge.

I pulled out last night's lasagna that was wrapped in foil, put it on a plate, and then set it in the microwave, punching in the time. As the plate began turning, I went and sat with Edward. He looked over at me and smiled again. He held out his hand and helped me into his lap. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as he hummed my lullaby in my ear.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. Breathe." he kept reminding me. He buried his face in my hair as the microwave beeped.

I sighed, not wanting to get up, but he let go of me. I stood up and trudged to the steaming plate. I pulled it out, poured a glass of milk, and sat back down at the table. As I ate, I chewed each bite slowly, making sure each one was fully chewed before swallowing. The longer I took to eat, the longer I had until I told Charlie.

"Do you want me to tell him?" he asked looking up at me from under his lashes. He was holding my hand and playing with my fingers before, but he froze when he spoke. I knew he could sense my fear.

I looked down at my food and swallowed the bite I had been chewing. "No. I think that would only make it worse. He should probably hear it from…" I didn't continue. I just stabbed another piece with my fork and placed it in my mouth, chewing on it lightly.

"From you." he finished, looking back down at my hand. "If it helps, he is in a good mood."

"Not for long," I mumbled around the glass as I took a sip of milk.

"You want this, right?" he asked. He let go of my hand and set his in his lap. He looked so sad, so… afraid. Did he think I would say no?

I set my glass back down on the table and picked up his hand again. I tried to look into his eyes but he was looking down, which made it all the more harder. "You know I do. I wanted this, and I will want this – forever. I want _you_." And I did. This marriage thing didn't seem as bad anymore. Since it was with him, what was bad about it?

An eternity with Edward. Definitely not bad.

The smallest smile lit his face, and his eyes looked up and met mine. He leaned in and kissed me with such joy and passion that it was contagious. I knotted my hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around me, caging me to his lips. He was all I could feel; everything else – the noise, the smell – was just a numb undercurrent. It was only us. He let this kiss last longer than usual and was more urgent than before. I didn't mind, though.

My heart beat faster and faster. My hands slithered down his chest and he pulled me so I was sitting on top of him, straddling him. I let my hands rest on his chest and we pulled away for air, although I was the only one who really needed it. We were both breathing raggedly when the phone rang.

I pouted a little, not wanting to move, and slid off of his lap and tripped towards the phone.

"Hullo?" I gasped, still out of air.

"Bella! Bella," it was Alice and she was talking fast and franticly. I looked over at Edward (pleased to see him still gasping for air) and he rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and leaned back into the chair. "Bella!!"

"What is it Alice?"

"Emmett, I will KILL him… He… HE – " she was shouting now.

"He what, Alice? Calm down!"

"He tried on your dress… You're **wedding** dress. He ripped it, Bella! He RIPPED my work of art!" she was near hysterics and I could heal Emmett squealing in the background.

"Alice. Alice, calm down. It's only a dress. There is no need to kill Emmett. You can make me another one. I will even go with – " Uh oh.

She squealed into the phone. "Oh Bella, this one will be even better than the old one! EEK! And you can try it on while they sew it! Thanks Bella! Oh, you'll just _love_ it!" Click.

I stood there, frozen. Edward came up behind me, wrapped his arm around my waist, and hung up the phone for me. He pulled me over to the table and set me down in front of my almost empty plate.

"Emmett owes you big," he laughed. "She wasn't joking. She was going to kill him. You know you don't really have to go with her. I'm sure she can do it."

"It's too late. It's Alice, and _shopping_. I am going to have to go. Oh well, at least I get my say in the dress." I shrugged, my thoughts turning optimistic but still dark with the thought of shopping.

"Hmm. Good luck."

I looked up at him again, my eyes growing huge with fear. But this time it was with a new fear.

"I will tell her you can't go," he said heading back over to the phone.

I shook my head. "No. Shopping… fine. Charlie –" my voice cracked.

He stopped and walked, vampire speed, back to my side. "It will be fine."

I just looked up at him, my heart flying with fear and my face flushing. "I need… We need a plan. I don't think we can go in there and just say we're married. But, he won't take any of that beating around the bush crap. He would probably just guess before we get a chance to say anything."

"How about we write him a note," he joked. But he quieted his musical laughter instantly when he saw the look of raw panic in my eyes. "Or…"

"Or… Or, we could talk to him when he is distracted. Then, I don't think he would be as upset, but he would still know. The game is on. Maybe…"

"Maybe this is a good time?" He asked, but he already knew. I nodded in agreement and left the table, leaving my dirty dishes on it to harden.

As I stood up, I got a little dizzy and Edward was there to steady me. He grabbed my hand as we walked into the living room. Good, the game was still on. We walked over, hand in hand, and sat on the couch.

I cleared my throat, but spoke at a hushed tone. "Dad. Um, I… we have something that I, we need to tell you."

Charlie was still hypnotized by the TV and continued to shovel chips into his mouth, but I knew he heard. "Shoot, Bells." He spoke with his mouth full and chip debris shot out of the corners of his mouth. Ew, gross.

Edward squeezed my hand for encouragement. I had to tell him, now. I shot a quick look at Edward and when I saw him look at me, all my fears washed out of me.

It didn't last long though. I heard a commercial come on. I looked back at Charlie and he was looking at us, still partially distracted, but more focused than before.

I looked over my shoulder at his Police holster hanging on the rack. His gun hung there, fully loaded. I looked back at Edward with a new wave of panic in my eyes and he just smiled at me and whispered, "You can do this."

He was so quiet that I knew Charlie didn't hear. I turned back around to face Charlie and took a deep breath in. Edward gave my hand a last squeeze of encouragement as I looked Charlie in the eyes.

"Yes?" he said. He was getting impatient. He kept looking over his shoulder for the game to come back on.

As he had his back to us (face to the screen) I blurted out, "We are getting married."

He froze. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

_NEXT CHAPTER:_

Charlie finds out. Dun dun dun...  
And... a broken what now??

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked my first chapter... Was it good? Bad? How will charlie react?? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Haha. Review me please (but be kind... im new at this)  
-PEACE :)


	2. Chapter 2: Delayed Reaction

**AN: Ok, so here is the second chapter. I wasnt gonna update tonight, but i wanted to finish. I have HSAs this week (eww) so i dont know that i will be updating very often. Here is how i think charlie will react. please dont hate me if you dont like it... Umm im also really tired cuz i was in the car for 5 hours today so sorry for any mistakess... Also its kinda short... but hey, i updated twice in one day! soo i will update next time i get a chance. gotta go sleeeeepp.  
Read&Review (pleassseeeee)**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight series. No, seriously! Come look at my book shelf. (But, i am no Stephenie Meyer)**

_Previously:_

_"Yes?" he said. He was getting impatient. He kept looking over his shoulder for the game to come back on._

_As he had his back to us (face to the screen) I blurted out, "We are getting married."_

_He froze. I closed my eyes and held my breath._

--

**Chapter 2: Delayed Reaction**

I opened my eyes. The room started spinning as I realized I was still holding my breath. I let it go in one huge _huff_.

"Char – Dad?" I was barley a whisper.

I looked over at Edward. His eyebrows were pulled together in frustration. He was obviously trying to read Charlie's thoughts. He didn't look upset, just confused. I pulled on his sleeve and he turned to face me, his face relaxing. I looked at my angel and then back at my dad, asking with my eyes. He shrugged and refocused his gaze.

I then saw the edges of his mouth begin to twitch. He was fighting a smile; this was good! Edward turned to smile at me. "He's not angry, just confused," he whispered at vampire volume.

Charlie relaxed his posture the slightest bit and reached for the remote. He clicked off the TV and turned to face us again.

"You two are…" he was trying to figure this out in his head. But, at least he didn't seem angry.

"Engaged, sir," Edward finished. He was always so polite to Charlie, though he didn't deserve it. He was always so rude and childish towards Edward.

"Oh, I see." He leaned back in his chair and began scratching his head, deep in thought.

"Um… he gave me a ring," I said, presenting my hand that bared the shining promise. "It was his mothers. Isn't it beautiful?" My voice was just louder than a whisper for fear that it would crack. This was so unexpected. Chief Swan, the most hot-tempered man in all of Forks, was accepting his daughter's marriage?

"Yes. Pretty. Very… _nice_," he said the last part very slowly. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion.

Edward turned to face me and he smiled his breath-taking smile. My pulse picked up and I felt my cheeks turning a light shade of red. He stared into my eyes with his breathtakingly beautiful smile plastered on his flawless face and I forgot that Charlie was even in the room.

I was jerked back to reality when I saw Charlie stand up and dust the chips off of his lap, leaving crumbs around his chair. He reached out to his hand, seemingly to shake Edward's hand and congratulate him. As Edward stood up, Charlie twisted his body around putting his weight on his right leg and I saw my angel's expression turn to pure horror as Charlie threw his fist into his face.

Silence.

I sat, shocked and stunned. My mouth was open as I looked from Charlie to Edward. I know it didn't hurt Edward, but he was hit, and hit by _Charlie_. Then I saw Charlie's delayed reaction.

His face contorted into a mess of agony.

"Damn it!" Charlie screamed as he balled up his fist. He gripped onto his throbbing, bleeding knuckles as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He was waving his fist around like a mad man and was beginning to hop up and down because of the pain.

Edward had staggered back onto the couch. He was playing up the punch. If he hadn't pretended to be hurt, I know Charlie would have suspected something – what, I don't know, but he would be suspicious. For a moment, though, when Edward let out a low groan of pain, I thought it was real.

I snapped my head to face Edward and my eyes grew as I stared at his furrowed face that had his hand pressed up against the eye that Charlie had punched.

"Edward –" I stopped when he looked at me and winked. What a good actor!

My mood swiftly changed from the horror from seeing Chief Swan hit Vampire Edward to a violent mood of hatred and anger I now had for Charlie.

"Charlie!" oops. I never call him that. "Why the _hell_ did you hit Edward?!" The traitor tears began falling down my cheek as I screamed at him. "What the hell where you thinking!?"

"I – I," he tried to get something out but then it was just a mumbled string of curses as he tried to move his hand. He looked back up at me when the profanity softened. "Why _him?! _Do you seriously, _seriously_ believe that this will work, Bells? He has already hurt you once. What makes you think he won't do it again?"

I winced at the words he spat at me and I saw Edward stiffen. My tears were coming down harder now as I fought to breath through my sobs.

"How _dare _you think I would leave her again! That was the worst decision I have made my _entire_ life! I have to live with the consequences of that mistake _everyday_. Don't you think for one SECOND that I would ever, EVER leave her again! She is my life and I would do whatever it takes to keep her happy. I can never make up for the pain I caused her when I left, but I am sure as hell _not _going to leave her _ever_ again." Edward stood up and growled into Charlie's face as he said these. His eyes were dark black with anger, not hunger, and I continued to cry, nearing hysterics.

I collapsed onto the ground and cried harder when I remembered the hole in my heart after Edward left me. Charlie was frozen from fear as Edward continued to growl at him. He quickly turned and bent down to pick me off of the ground.

"Shh. Bella, its ok. Shh. I'm not going to leave you, _ever._" He kissed my hair and rocked me back and forth. He continued promising that he would never leave until I calmed down enough to breath at an almost normal pace. "Shh Bella. I will stay with you forever, my love."

Charlie, who had been standing there watching my episode, suddenly broke from his trance. "You don't know what forever is. You're just a boy, you can't be in _love_." The last word seemed like a hiss.

Now it was my turn to fight. "Go to hell, Charlie. _You _have no idea what love is! Don't be bitter because _your_ life didn't go according to plan! How dare you say that he will leave me! I love him and _he _loves _me._ You don't have to like it because I don't care. I am 18 now, not your little girl!" I was hitting below the belt now, I knew that, but at least I wasn't hitting his _face!_

"You listen to me, young lady. You live under _my _roof and I _forbid_ you to marry this… this…" he couldn't think of anything bad enough to call him. I saw Edward wincing (probably from the words he thought up) and I stepped up to Charlie, rage taking over my body.

I glared into his eyes as I continued to cry. "Fine. Your house, your rules. I'm moving out. The Cullens were _thrilled_ with our engagement and I know that they will open up their home for me."

I stormed out of the room running towards the stairs. Unfortunately, I trip, which lessened the dramatic exit I was hoping for, but thankfully, Edward was there to catch me. He lifted my back up, kissed my tears, and ran me up the stairs towards my bedroom. I looked over Edward's shoulder one last time to see Charlie standing in the center of the living room, fist still clenched from pain, with a dead expression.

_Next Chapter:_

Will the Cullens let Bella move in? (Duh!)  
What about Charlie?  
What will Renee say??  
Why was emmett in bella's wedding dress?  
DUN DUN DUNNNNN

**AN:** Ok so it might not be my best work but i hope you liked it. REVIEW FO ME PLEASE??


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**AN: Sorry for those of you who are actually reading this that it took a while to update. I have been very busy and procrastinating. Umm this chapter doesnt have everything i said it would in the last chp. Its kinda a filler. But some things need to happen before the whole Emmett story and Renee finding out. But next chapter things will unfold. Its also kinda short cuz its filler. I hate filler but tis necessary. Enjoyy. I will update lata**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight series. No, seriously! Come look at my book shelf. (But, i am no Stephenie Meyer)**

_Previously:_

_I stormed out of the room running towards the stairs. Unfortunately, I trip, which lessened the dramatic exit I was hoping for, but thankfully, Edward was there to catch me. He lifted my back up, kissed my tears, and ran me up the stairs towards my bedroom. I looked over Edward's shoulder one last time to see Charlie standing in the center of the living room, fist still clenched from pain, with a dead expression._

--

**Chapter 3: Escape **

I made it down the stairs without tripping but skidded to a stop when I saw his boots. I was trapped.

"Charlie, move."

He stood in front of me, shielding the door with his arms and legs stretched out clutching the frame. "Bells, please. We can talk this out. Just don't –"

"No. We can't. There's nothing _to _talk out, and stop calling me Bells. Now, move!" I stepped up to him and tried to peel him away from the door with my free hand. He didn't budge. I glared up at his face, worried with wrinkles, and let out the fiercest growl I could muster. Hardly the effect of a Vampire growl, but it seemed to work because Charlie cautiously inched away. He collapsed on the couch and put his face into his hands, but he wasn't crying – just trying to figure out _where he went wrong_, I suppose.

I threw open the door and ran, at an annoyingly slow human pace, to my truck. Edward made it there before me and helped throw my bags into the bed of the truck. He grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

He stared at me for a few moments, his eyes searching my face. "Are you sure?" he whispered. I could feel the pain in his voice.

I couldn't answer him because another sob broke out, so I just nodded my head. He pulled me into a vice-tight hug and kissed the top of my hair ever so gently.

He pulled me back to look at me again. "I love you. Always."

I tried to force a smile, but I hiccupped another sob instead.

I decided that it was best for him to drive, so I slumped over to the passenger side of the cab and slithered in. It began to rain harder then, and as we backed out of the driveway, I saw Charlie standing in the door staring after us. I quickly looked down at my lap, not wanting to see how I hurt him again.

What had just happened? I threw away the little time I had left with Charlie before I – well, not _died _exactly, but in the literal meaning… I brought my feet onto the seat and pulled my knees under my chin. I stared out the window into the blurring world that seemed so empty and cold.

"I am so sorry." Edward whispered, driving at an alarmingly slow rate (for him, anyway).

"For what?" I kept my chin on my knees when I talked, but I looked over at him, his eyes were still watching me.

"This shouldn't have… It's not right." He hung his head and shook it slowly from left to right. I heard the truck begin to groan in protest as we sped up.

"Oh, jeeze. Edward, don't blame yourself. Please? Blame that ass Char – ... He is the one who should be apologizing to you." I looked back at the road and repressed some more tears that were stinging my eyes, itching to be free.

The car stopped and when I looked up, we were, of course, in the Cullen's driveway. Edward was opening my door, my bags in his arms. He reached his hand out to help me out of the car and I blushed at the casual contact, my skin tingling.

I stumbled out of the car and collided with his stone chest. I looked up and met his eyes. He was staring down at me, worry furrowing his brow. That was it. The floodgates were open and I broke down into sobs, sliding down his chest.

His arms were full, but he still managed to scoop me up. I clutched to his collar, afraid to let go of him. We stood at the front door staring into each other's eyes, silently telling ourselves it would be ok.

He pulled me closer to his body. I shifted my head so that my hair was covering my eyes; I didn't want him to see how much this really hurt me. He brushed his cool fingers along my jaw and pushed my hair back behind my ears. He smiled a sad smile. "I really wish you would stop hiding from me." He bent his head down and pressed his cold, sweet lips to mine. He continued to kiss me as the silent tears slid down my cheeks.

We pulled away begrudgingly when Alice opened the door.

Her tiny pale frame shook at an alarming rate and it looked as if she was vibrating.

What the – ?

_Next Chapter:_

The Dress Explanation(lemon?)

Renee.

Whats with alice??

* * *

**AN:** Like i said... filler chapter. I will update more often if i get more comments on stuff. Should i keep writing? OH and what happened to Bella's wedding dress is in the next chapter and it is SOOO HILLARIOUS (thanks fo the idea alli-jew). Review and i will write.  
REVIEW PLEASSEE!!


	4. Chapter 4: Dress Up

**AN: Ok so this weekend i had inspiration. I hung out with my twilight obsessed friend and she had a twilight war thing with my mom but she said it wasnt a competition, but when my mutha left she turned to me and said "it was totally a competition and i won." and then a creeper talked to us and wouldnt leave us alone... haha. but here is what happened to the dress. its very realistic for emmett and rosalie. hope you like it, i think its funny.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight series. No, seriously! Come look at my book shelf. (But, i am no Stephenie Meyer)**

_Pr__eviously:_

_We pulled away begrudgingly when Alice opened the door._

_Her tiny pale frame shook at an alarming rate and it looked as if she was vibrating._

_What the – ?_

_--_

**Chapter 4: Dress Up**

"Bella." Her voice was a little shaky as she hopped in place.

Jasper walked up behind her and set his hand on her shoulder. A wave of calm spread over us as I saw her visibly calming down.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked calmly, still affected by Jasper, as Edward lowered me to the ground.

She looked back at Jasper and frowned at him. He let go of her and walked back over to the couch. She turned back towards us and smiled. "Come in. I will let _you _deal with him." The first part of her statement was directed towards me but the last part was for Edward.

She danced into the living room and settled down next to Jasper. I looked over at Edward. "What does she mean?" He was deep in someone else's thoughts when I spoke to him.

He looked over at me, annoyed from what he heard (I assumed), and shrugged. "She's blocking her thoughts again… Translating an old article from Vogue into Hebrew."

I giggled. "What's the article?"

"It's about Extreme Clothes and Surreal Accessories," Alice shouted from across the room smiling evilly at Edward. "Very educational. I'll let you borrow it sometime."

I looked up at Edward who was frowning away some of Alice's style tips. He took my hand and walked with me through the front door. He was still holding my bags, and though I knew he was _very _strong, my bags were pretty heavy. Not from clothes or anything – I hardly had any – but from my books. "Need some help?" I asked as he shifted one of the duffel bags onto his back.

"No, love. Stay here."

Before I had time to respond, he was blurring towards his bedroom door. I heard a small thud and he was back at my side. My head spun as my mind tried to catch up to reality and he smiled crookedly at me. We walked, hand in hand, towards the living room.

He sat down on one of the soft, colorful chairs and pulled me into his lap. I curled into him willingly and smiled as I breathed in his intoxicating scent. I felt his body shake with laughter when my head started spinning from the combination of his smell and touch.

"Calm down, love," he laughed as he kissed my hair. I sat up a little and looked over to Alice who was looking up the stairs.

"Get down here. If you make him wait longer, it will just get him more upset," she yelled up.

"NO!" I heard Emmett shakily scream from upstairs.

"Emmett, I am not going to hurt you," Edward chuckled.

"Yes you will," Alice looked over at us, a giant grin plastered on her small face. How did a grin so huge fit on such a pixie face? "Emmett! Get down here or I'll –" she was getting angry.

I heard him stomping down the stairs mumbling curses. When he came into the living room he was in jeans and a white t-shirt, but what caught my attention was the veil that was set on top his head.

I slammed my hand over my mouth to silence the laughter that I knew was trying to escape. And it did… A little. As a chuckle escaped, Emmett looked over at me and glared. When Edward growled at his ferocity towards me, Emmett looked down at the floor and then back up at me with petrified eyes. He grabbed the veil off of his head and threw it to the ground, cracking it.

"Well, go on. Explain yourself." Alice commanded, smiling.

"No. He's gonna kill me," he said to Alice, but his pleading eyes still fixed on me.

"I promise I won't let him," I said, putting my hand across my heart.

He looked from me, to Edward, weighing his options.

"Promise?" he asked, skeptical.

"Promise." I said. I elbowed Edward when he didn't answer.

"Fine. Promise. What did you do?"

"It wasn't only me. Rose did it too! It's really her fault!" He defended himself. Rosalie walked in the room and thumped him over the head with a shoe.

"Thanks a lot, idiot." She walked to the other side of the room and sat as far away from us as possible. "I didn't think he'd actually do it. I should have known." A small smile lit her face as she stared back at Emmett. She let out a low, suggestive growl and he swooned for a moment before returning to his frantic state.

"She made me!" he said, pointing over to Rosalie.

Rosalie jumped up and Emmett winced. She was trying to form words through her angry state, but couldn't think of anything to say. She sat down when Jasper let out a wave of serenity. She looked pissed as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot loudly on the ground.

Alice seemed to be enjoying this, at least. She sat in Jasper's lap with her wild eyes dancing around the room. "Tell them!" she coaxed, smiling madly.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rip it… I was just – just…" he was pacing back and forth making wild hand gestures.

"Emmett, its fine. I'm not upset about the dress. You have me a little curious, though. Why were you wearing it in the first place?"

Alice let out a giant howl of laughter and bit her lip when I looked over at her. This was so confusing.

"Well…" if Emmett could blush, he would be. "Rose wanted to try something new…" Edward growled softly. I patted his chest to calm him down, not taking my eyes off Emmett.

"Shh," I softly ordered him. "Try something new… what do you mean?" I asked Emmett, louder than necessary, I am sure.

"Um… in _bed_," he said, his voice cracking on the last word.

I could feel my eyes growing huge. "… My… my dress?"

"She wanted to know what it was like to… umm, to…" he turned away from us, embarrassed.

"TO BE THE MAN!!" Alice finished, rolling on the floor with laughter.

Rosalie got up with a murderous look on her face. "Shut your goddamn mouth Alice!" She hissed, but Jasper stood up, ready to defend his wife. "Oh, sit down Jasper. Don't be jealous."

"Rosalie, I am _not_ jealous. I am… scarred for the rest of eternity. _I_ had to feel Emmett being… being _dominated_," he shuddered.

I sat on Edwards lap with my eyes wide and my mouth agape. Edward tightened his arm around me. I looked back at him and saw that he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He was humming softly to himself, trying to block out the image of what had happened. Poor Edward. I had to _hear _about what happened, but he had to _see _what happened. I looked over at Emmett who was standing, mortified, in the corner of the room.

Rosalie sexily walked over to him. "You do make a beautiful woman," she joked. He smiled a little and growled softly. She looked back over at me. "It was a tight squeeze for him; I'm surprised the dress fit at all."

Rosalie didn't look angry anymore. She looked… pleased? Proud of herself, I guess. Ew. She smiled as she saw me shiver at the disturbing image. "He didn't mean to hurt your lovely dress. I just got…"

"Too carried away?" I finished. I doubt that I wanted to hear what actually happened.

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, actually I –"

Edward stood up so suddenly that I fell to the ground on my butt with a light thud. "Don't say it, Rose. Do you want me to –" he stood right in her face and hissed.

She cut him off. "Oh, do we make you uncomfortable, _virgin?_"

The whole room burst out in laughter at our expense. I felt my cheeks burn a violent shade of red. I hung my head slightly so my hair would cover my embarrassing reaction. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my hands around my legs, interlocking my fingers.

"CARLISLE!" Edward yelled.

The room went silent, except for Alice. Carlisle and Esme stood at the top of the stairs. "What's wrong?" he asked.

They were in the room in less than a second. Carlisle surveyed the room with his eyes; he took in my humiliated expression, Edward's fuming one, along with his other 'children' that were barely containing their laughter.

He seemed to understand. He looked at Edward and had a silent conversation. Edward nodded his head once, his eyes hard, and looked at his feet. "Just because you children are more 'active' than rabbits does not mean that you can pick on the only ones in the room left with their virginity!"

I felt my cheeks darken even more as the room, excepting Edward, Esme, and Carlisle, boomed in loud laughter.

Edward let out a ferocious roar and the room quieted again. He came over to me and held out his hand. "Come on Bella, let's go upstairs." He helped me up and slung me over his back.

We were at his door when Rosalie shouted after us. "Why? It's not like your going to _do _anything!" More laughter. More blushing. But this time the disapproved roar came from Esme.

That was the last thing we heard, luckily. He set me in the center of the bed and shut the bedroom door.

He crawled over to me and held me in his arms, kissing my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

I looked up at him confused. "Why?"

"Well – they… You're dress…"

Even though it was one of the most humiliating situations I had been in, it was mildly hilarious. I broke into nervous hysterics as I remembered the look on Emmett's face when he admitted to his… 'dress up' experience.

I'm sure I sounded mentally unstable, but when Edward saw that I was ok, he too joined me. We sat there, laughing in each other's arms, looking like idiots, for a long time before we stopped. He turned me in his lap so I was starring right into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me with more passion than I was used to.

He let it go a little farther than he usually did. I was allowed to twist my fingers into his hair and he pushed me gently onto my back. He was hovering above me, my heart racing. His eyes were different than I had seen them before. They weren't the regular golden color that I was used to, but they now had flecks of green in them. It was the prettiest color I had ever seen.

"You're eyes," I managed to breath out.

I reached up to brush his cheek, but he turned away.

He took a few deep breaths and faced me again. The green was gone. He leaned in again and continued to kiss me. I wanted to protest, to find out why he hid from me, but I couldn't. His cool, intoxicating breath left me spinning and confused.

I ran my hands down his back and then the door flew opened.

Oh, come on!

"Alright. Stop it, you two. I really want Bella to be able to wear a _white _wedding dress," Alice laughed.

Damn Vampire.

_Next Chapter:_

Seriously now, they will find out how her mom reacts

**AN:** Did you like it? Haha i had a lot of fun writing this. i took out some parts and its still pretty long. hope you liked it. REVIEW and i will get the next chapter out sooner.

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Calls & Disney Movies

**AN: So has anyone noticed how Alice is always the one to ruin the fun? Well, I guess she would know where it was going… but still. Haha. Ok, so this chapter we will find out how Renee is gonna react… but remember shes on the phone so shes not really talking to her. And thanks soooo much for all the reviews! You guys make my life! I read the reviews and I laughed so hard and squealed when I got such awesome responses. Really, I did. My sister was screaming at me to shut up. I really should be doing homework but because you all reviewed me, here it is! ENJOY! READ & REVIEW!! (but make sure to review pleaseee)**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight series. No, seriously! Come look at my book shelf. (But, i am no Stephenie Meyer)**

_Previously:_

_I ran my hands down his back and then the door flew opened._

_Oh, come on!_

"_Alright. Stop it, you two. I really want Bella to be able to wear a white wedding dress," Alice laughed._

_Damn Vampire._

--

**Chapter 5: Phone Calls & Disney Movies**

Alice stood in the doorway and laughed at us.

"_Aliceeee_!" Edward moaned. He rolled off of me and onto his back, catching his breath.

I looked up and Alice was dancing over to the corner of the bed. I looked up at her and frowned. Why do they always ruin my fun?

"Bella. Off-white wedding dresses are _disgusting_! Trust me, I did you a huge favor. It would have clashed with your complexion and it would have been –"

"Fine Alice. What's done is done." I grumbled as I rolled over to Edward. I stuck out my bottom lip when he pulled away, but I continued to inch towards him.

"Bella. You are really underestimating my self control," he sat up, closed his eyes, and took slow, deep breaths. He pinched the bridge of his nose as I continued forward.

"I think you can handle it," I whispered suggestively, and I tried to crawl into his lap, closing my eyes.

He was across the room in a second. I opened my eyes and pouted again. I sat back down and tried to regain my composure and any dignity I had left.

"Alice needs to talk to you," he said quickly. "I have to… go." And he left. He ran out the door and he was gone.

I sat in the middle of the bed, completely confused at what had just happened, and turned to stare blankly at Alice. "Yes?"

"You saw them, didn't you?" She asked quietly as she slid to sit next to me.

"Saw what?"

"His eyes…"

"For only a second," I said, pulling my knees under my chin. "He looked away. Why was he –"

"Hiding? Well, Bella… You know that when he was _alive_ that he had green eyes, right?"

"Right… But I don't see what that has –"

"Bella. Edward is going hunting tomorrow night. I will explain to you later, I know he is listening now, so later. Ok? And please, don't tell him I am telling you," she asked, pleading. I wonder what threat he had up his sleeve this time.

"Ok, fine. What did you need to talk to me about, anyway?" I asked.

"Ummm. Nothing really. I just needed to get you off Edward. I don't want to lie to the Church by having you wear a white wedding dress when you already –"

"Alright, alright. I get it. Thanks, I guess," I muttered.

"I gotta go. He's pacing. And Bella," she added, turning back to face me when she reached the door. "He really loves you… We all do. No matter what." She smiled sadly as I looked up to meet her eyes.

So she did see the Charlie incident. Great. Well, at least I still had _one _family that loved me. "Thanks." I whispered. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as she left the room. But I didn't let them fall.

I didn't have time to. Edward was at my side again in an instant.

"Shh. Shhh, Bella. It's ok. I'm here and I love you," he soothed, rubbing circles on my back and kissing my hair.

I pulled back. "I'm fine," I said as I wiped away the only tear that escaped. "Really."

He looked at me suspiciously. "It's late, Bella. Time to sleep, my love."

I nodded in agreement as I slid under the covers. "Stay?"

"Forever," he reassured me.

And I couldn't doubt him. I fell asleep minutes after he began to hum my lullaby.

I yawned away my sleep as I search for the cold arms that hugged me so tightly the previous night. "Edward?" I whispered, my voice rough. But I knew he could hear me… they all could.

He appeared in the door way with his breathtakingly crooked smile. "Sleep well, love?"

"Ummhmm. Where'd you go?" I asked, wiping the last of the sleepiness from my eyes.

"Breakfast. I had to go to the store… We are kind of lacking in the human food department. Do you like French toast and scrambled eggs?" He asked as he glided over to the bed corner, kissing my forehead.

"Who made it?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Carlisle… Emmett helped and Jasper put out the fire. I'm surprised all of the noise didn't wake you." He chuckled.

He must have seen the look of horror that crossed my face. "Don't worry. It's edible."

"Oh. Good, then. Do I have time for a human moment?"

He nodded and ushered my through the door with his hand.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and scampered into the bathroom, tripping over the door jam and stubbing my toe. He was there to catch me, of course. But I still heard Emmett laughing from the kitchen.

"Emmett," Edward warned. He silenced immediately and I smiled up at my love.

He propped me up and I closed the door to the bathroom. I turned on the shower water as I began to brush my teeth. I put away my toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly undressed, stepping into the shower. The warm water felt so nice on my back; my muscles were sore from the other day's events. That was a really long day…

I didn't want to stay in the shower too long and let my breakfast go cold, so I quickly washed the shampoo out of my hair and stepped out, grabbing a towel. I toweled my hair dry and pulled on the clothes that were so conveniently laid out on the counter, courtesy of Alice. It was a blue, flowey shirt with a white tank top under it, and tight, dark jeans. No shoes – we would be staying inside all day.

I opened the door and ran into a hard, stone chest. "Ed –?"

"'Bout time. Man you're slow!" Emmett. "I spent all this time _slaving _away in the kitchen and you're going to let it get cold," he huffed dramatically.

"Sorry."

He shrugged. "Well, at least I can make up for lost times," he said as he threw me over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

He threw me in the chair and came back with a plate full of food. It didn't look half bad. But it didn't look that good, either. Most of the food was a disturbing black color. Some of the edges of the food were curled up from being so badly burnt. "Yum," I replied sarcastically.

A giant smile over took his face. "Eat up!" He encouraged as he sat down next to me and watched. He looked from my plate to me and back again. "Well?"

I hesitantly stabbed a piece of the French toast and put it in my mouth. I chewed slowly, but then faster after I realized that it was actually… _good_. "Wow," I said, mouth full.

If it was even possible, his smile grew bigger. "Carlisle! She likes it!" he hollered as he jumped away from the table and ran towards the kitchen.

I finished eating and washed down the delicious food with a glass of orange juice. Edward met me as I was walking over to the kitchen and helped me clean up my dishes.

"I'm going hunting tonight," he said as he dried off a plate.

"I know," I sighed. "Alice told me."

"I'm sorry." He said as he put the plates away. He pulled me into his hug and kissed my hair. "You know how much it hurts when I have to leave you."

"I know." I said. I looked up at him and kissed him softly on his cold lips. I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

They were dark onyx black.

I looked over to the window and was happy to see that it had not started raining yet; the sky was only covered in a thick blanket of dark clouds.

"Is it that bad?" I asked as I turned back towards him.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said, shrugging off my question.

"Maybe you should go sooner…"

"I really want to be here for you, though," he smiled into my lips.

"For what?" I tried to remember. I groaned and sunk into his chest. "Do I really?"

"Unless you want Charlie to." I winced at his name. "Bella, she's your mom. Don't you think she deserves to hear – from you?"

He was right. And it's not like I was going to win this anyway. "Fine," I sighed. At least it was only over the phone; that way if it got too bad, I could just hang up.

I probably wouldn't. I always felt too bad hanging up on someone.

I slumped over to the phone and Edward guided me over to the couch. He sat down and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I warily sat down after I finished dialing the number and closed my eyes. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Maybe she wouldn't be home…

No such luck.

"_Hello?"_

I drew in a deep, ragged breath. "Mom?" I choked over the word.

"_Bella? Oh, Bella, how are you?"_

"Hi, mom. I'm fine. How's Phil?" I asked, trying to delay the bad news.

"_He's ok. Oh, Bella! He's doing great! It's so nice down here, you have to come visit soon!"_

She rambled on for a few minutes about the weather and baseball and some other things that I couldn't care less about. But I pretended to, adding in appropriate _OOs _and _Ahhs_ where necessary. Then she asked the dreaded question.

"_Anything new, Bella?"_

My throat closed up and I gasped for words. Edward reached over and stroked my cheek, which calmed me down for a minute. "Want me to tell her for you?" he whispered in my ear. It sent chills up and down my back.

I shook my head no.

"_Bella? Bella, are you there?"_

"Yeah, sorry mom. Um, well nothing new in Forks… Do you remember Edward?"

"_Yes…" _she hesitated, suspicious. _"Very nice boy. What about him?"_

"Well," I gulped. Edward kissed the top of my hair and squeezed my hand. "M-mom, we are… _engaged_."

There was silence over the phone receiver. I thought she hung up for a minute.

"M-mom? Mom?"

"_W…what? Engaged??"_

"Mom, I love him and he loves me. We are getting married. Charlie's not ok with it, and you don't have to be either. I am going to marry him… And it would just mean a lot to me if you could jus –" the words came out in a rush as I tried to tell her in one breath.

"_I'm sorry Bella. I don't think I can approve of something that will just ruin your life. Bella, I saw what happened to you after he left you. You were a VEGETABLE. Bella! Do you really think that he won't –"_

"Mom. Stop! Don't you think I heard that from Charlie?" I began to cry. Edward kissed my hair and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"_Bella, if you are so oblivious that…" _

She kept talking, but I didn't hear her. Edward pulled the phone away from me.

"Hello Renee, it's Edward… Yes, I do intend on marrying her… Renee, I will stay with her forever… Renee, she doesn't need your approval but it would mean so much to her only if… Yes, I understand. Well, if that's the way you feel. Goodbye to you, too." He said, and he hung up the phone.

I sat in his arms, shaking from sobs, as he whispered in my ear.

"I love you. We _all _love you."

When I looked up, I saw that the room was filled with my vampire family. I laughed a small, weak laugh and offered a small smile. Alice came over to hug us and Jasper stood across the room, sending calming waves throughout the room. My new family offered us small, sad smiles.

"We are so sorry, Bella," Carlisle soothed.

Esme walked up behind us and rubbed our backs, repeatedly telling us how much she loved us.

It was almost 4:00, and I knew that Edward and the boys would be leaving for hunting soon.

"When will you come back?" I asked as I looked into his dark, flat eyes.

"As soon as I can." He promised.

I looked up at him and frowned. "Not too soon. I don't want to have you leave me again soon…"

"I don't think I am going tonight… I can't leave you like this," he shook his head sadly.

"Edward, I am _fine._ We're gonna have a girls night tonight… I think. It's going to be alright. Please, Edward. Go hunt."

He smiled sadly at me and pulled in close, kissing me thankfully. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Excuse me. I don't mean to break up all of this," Rosalie said, swirling her hand around the air. "But, if we all want to watch a movie together before the boys leave for hunting… then we have to start it now."

She skipped over to the DVD player and popped in the shiny disc.

I looked over at Edward, who was smiling. "What are we watching?"

He laughed his musical laugh and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Cars… the Disney movie. It's one of Rosalie's favorites."

I giggled as the movie began. Esme dimmed the lights and sat next to Carlisle on the ground. She nestled into his arms and whispered up at him. "Television is truly a miracle… Quiets a room of teenage vampires in less than 10 minutes."

Carlisle laughed and patted her hair.

It really was an enjoyable movie. Funny, too. I could see why Rosalie likes it; she does love fixing up cars. Emmett and Jasper also seemed especially into the movie. During any racing scenes, they whooped and hollered like wild animals.

The screen faded to black and Alice began to clap while she wiped away a nonexistent tear.

"I just love happy endings," she gushed, looking over at me and Edward, smiling.

Esme stood up and dusted off her lap. "Alright, boys. Off, off. Go hunting," she smiled.

They all jumped up from their seats and helped up their wives. Jasper pulled Alice up into a giant hug. They pressed their foreheads together and seemed to be having a silent conversation. Emmett grabbed Rose by her waist and spun her around. He pressed her into the wall and began to passionately kiss her. I had to look away because I was getting embarrassed. Carlisle gracefully stood up and embraced his wife, whispering something in her ear and making her giggle.

Edward helped me up and I clumsily fell into him. "Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

I smiled up at him and stuck out my tongue.

He bent over and kissed me deeply. His cool breath filled my mouth as he persuaded my lips open. My head was spinning and I began to feel faint.

I heard Alice giggle from across the room, "Catch her, Edward."

I collapsed from my lightheadedness and he caught me gracefully in his arms and set me on the couch. He shook his head as he quietly laughed. His dark eyes met mine and I melted slightly.

He looked at me, his eyes worried and serious. "Be safe."

I nodded, unable to speak. He smiled crookedly at me and laughed again.

Jasper came up behind him and pushed lightly on his shoulder. "Let's go, lover boy. Things are getting a little too emotional in here." He laughed and ran out of the room.

Emmett and Carlisle followed with Edward farther behind. As he was shutting the front door, Edward's eyes met mine.

"I promise she will not die," Alice said, mocking his apparent worry.

He rolled his eyes and closed the door as he sped off into the darkness.

I looked back from the door and saw that Rose, Alice and Esme, all smiling mischievously, had surrounded me.

"Girl talk!" squealed Alice, jumping up and down while clapping her hands excitedly.

Oh crap.

_Next Chapter:_

Whats with Edward's eyes?

GIRL TALK! (hoo-ray)

**AN:** So that was Renee's reaction. Um, in the next chapter I promise you will find out why Edward's eyes change color. I actually had a dream last night that explained it to me… At first I didn't know why his eyes changed, I just saw that they did. But this dream explains it well, I think. Hope you liked it. PS: I thought _Cars _would be a great Rosalie movie since she loves working on cars and stuff. Haha. REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER!!

REVIEWW!!


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Talk

**AN:Jeeze, i have been soooo busy. Sorry about not updating sooner. I would have, really. But i have been neglecting school stuff and my grades have been plummeting. So here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for: the explanation behind edward's eye changing-ness. ENJOY!  
Read&Review (pleassseeeee) the more you review, the faster i write**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight series. No, seriously! Come look at my book shelf. (But, i am no Stephenie Meyer)**

_Previously:_

_He rolled his eyes and closed the door as he sped off into the darkness._

_I looked back from the door and saw that Rose, Alice and Esme, all smiling mischievously, had surrounded me._

"_Girl talk!" squealed Alice, jumping up and down while clapping her hands excitedly._

_Oh crap._

--

**Chapter 6: Girl Talk**

_  
_"Oh, Bella. Don't look so look so terrified. We don't bite," Rosalie smiled.

Liar. I plopped down on the couch, crossed my legs and wrapped my arms around them, lacing my fingers together. I gulped as Rosalie took another step towards me, smiling. She pulled out from her back pocket a giant pink, sparkly nail file.

"MAKE OVER!" Alice squealed.

I quickly threw my hands over my ears as she continued to squeak. I looked up through my hair and saw Esme looking at me apologetically, but still smiling."Al_ice_!" I moaned. I really wasn't up to this. I was exhausted from all the tears and hysteria…

"Oh, come on, Bella. You'll love it! I promise… I've already seen it," she said, smiling as she tapped her finger to the side of her head. "Plus it gives us something to do while we explain."

"Explain what?"

They all looked at me and then back at each other, laughing soft, musical laughter. "Bella, dear, you didn't forget already, did you?" Esme cooed.

"Umm…"

"His _eyes_, Bella."

Realization flickered across my eyes. "Ohhh."

They laughed again and I blushed crimson.

"I think I already know," I mumbled.

Alice cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Did he tell you? ... No, I didn't see that…"

"No, he didn't. I just think I know. When you guys get… hungry, your eyes change from the gold to a black-onyx color. I remember that when we met James, Victoria, and Laurent in the field that their eyes were red, and…" they flinched when I brought up that unhappy memory. They all blamed themselves for putting me in danger. "Well, I guess that if you are really,_ really _hungry, that it would change into another color… I guess Edward's is green?"

They stared blankly for a minute before laughing loudly.

"No, Bella. Not quite…" Alice laughed.

"But you are quite an observant little human, aren't you?" Rosalie teased.

"Well, not usually. But when it comes to Edward's eyes…" I blushed again, this time a darker color.

"Bella, come here." Esme sat down and patted the space next to her on the couch. "If you sit and let us pamper you, we will explain."

"Fi_ne_." But it wasn't quite pampering, more like _torturing_.

I clumsily stood up from the chair I was sitting in and stumbled over to the couch. I tripped into it and turned around, situating myself. Alice giggled and blurred up the stairs.

"Be right back; I need to grab a few things," she shouted.

She was back in the living room with her arms full of fuzzy makeup totes and sequined brushes. I let out a small _huff_ and threw out my arms, submitting to their powers. Maybe if I cooperated, it wouldn't be so bad.

I felt panic begin to overtake me as Alice took out a dark red shade of nail polish, so Esme softly stroked my hair. Rose was shuffling through one of the bags in search for a curling iron, I believe. As I sat there, my stomach lurched and sent out a giant cry to the room. I set my hand over it to silence the noise, but of course they heard.

"Hungry, dear?" Esme asked.

"Not _really _hungry."

"Would you like a snack? I think Edward picked up some popcorn the other day…" she suggested.

"Actually, that sounds delicious," I thought. And it did, really. I could already smell the butter and hear the popping sound I loved so much.

Esme gracefully got up and glided into the kitchen. I couldn't see her, I was facing the TV – an old rerun of Jerry Springer (volume turned _way _down) – but I could hear her opening and closing the cabinets.

"So, I was talking to Jasper today," Alice started. "And he said he did feel something. And it wasn't only hunger."

Rosalie let out a quite gag and then walked behind the couch to plug in the curling iron. I heard it click as it began to heat up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to face her

"Well, Bella, Edward doesn't only feel the need to protect you when he is with you… And he doesn't only feel his thirst, either. He is a man, Bella, and he is attracted to you, along with some things you do."

Rosalie laughed and sat next to me on the couch. I looked over to her slowly, not wanting Alice to ruin whatever she was putting on my face – a 'cleansing' mask, I believe? "Oh, Bella. Edward is so oddly obsessed with the little things you do."

"Like what?" I asked. What about me could possibly interest Edward?

"Well," Rose continued as she began to file her own nails, "he really likes it when you trip. He thinks your clumsiness is cute. He also likes it when you touch him."

"He likes the warmth," Esme clarified from the kitchen. I heard her setting the bag into the microwave and pressing a few buttons.

"He also thinks its _adorable_ when you give him the puppy dog eyes and pout… He really likes that," Alice gushed as she wiped off the last of the gooey mask. "Bella, with one of your 'looks,' Edward melts and will do anything you ask him to. Well, almost anything."

"But… why?"

"Who knows. Its _Ed_ward." Rosalie said, blowing on her freshly painted nails. They were a brilliantly bright shade of green.

I scrunched my nose at a burning smell. I looked back at the curler, and it was still warming up. Then I looked towards the kitchen and saw the once white bag of popcorn becoming browner by the second. "Um, Esme… I think the popcorn burnt."

"Oh dear, oh dear," she said, opening the door and waving away the smoke. She coughed a little and then set the bag in the trash. "Sorry, Bella, sweetheart. Let me try it again." She took out another package and set it on the turntable, pressing a few more buttons.

I turned back around and Alice was holding up a few nightgowns, all blue.

"Alice… What are _those_?"

"I got them for you! Well, I guess for Edward too. Here," she said, shoving the hangers towards me, "try them on!"

I begrudgingly stood up and slumped over to the bathroom. I changed into the first one, a short blue lacy nightgown. It was very comfortable, but it showed a lot of skin. "Alice, why did you –"

"Edward loves blue on you. It really – " Alice started, but Rosalie finished.

"Turns him on." I was waiting for her condescending laughter, but didn't hear any.

I opened the door a crack and peeked my head out. I stuck out my tongue. "Haha, very funny, Rose."

"Bella, I am serious." She said, standing up and walking towards me. Her face showed no signs of a joke and my mouth fell open in shock.

"I – I… turn Edward…"

"On? Yes." Alice said, smiling as she looked at me full view in the nightgown.

"Obviously not enough," I mumbled, walking back into the bathroom. I shut the door but I still heard Alice as she talked through it.

"Bella, just because he _wants _to do something doesn't mean he _will_." She was standing on the other side of the door tapping her foot.

"Well, if I drove him _that _crazy, then wouldn't he give in?" I said, pulling the nighty over my head.

"Bella, your blood drives him just as crazy. He has amazing self control."

"Then why does he try to hide it from me? Does he think –" I opened the door and stepped out in a form fitting, silky, sky blue night gown, turning around for Alice's approval.

She nodded her head in response to my twirl and said, "Bella. He is so easily embarrassed. He thinks he acts like, well, for lack of a better word, an animal when he thinks of you that way."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. My head shot back up when I smelled smoke again. "Esme?" I said, walking towards the kitchen. "Is that the _same _bag of popcorn in there?"

She looked up from the magazine she was reading and walked over to the microwave, looking in. "But, it's still popping…"

"No, that's the bag… It's crinkling because it's so burnt."

She pulled out the bag and threw it in the trash on top of the other on. "Third time's a charm," she chuckled sweetly.

I smiled a little and walked back over to Alice. She was holding out a small pair of dark blue shorts, or underwear?, and a lighter shade tank top. "This will drive him crazy," she giggled.

I blushed again. "I thought that was a bad thing."

"Oh, Bella. You must learn to understand our dearest Edward."s

I grabbed the folded pajamas from her and marched into the bathroom. I took off the nightgown and slipped into my new 'Alice' pajamas. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I have to admit, I didn't look half bad.

I walked out a little happier and shook my butt at Alice. She was wearing the same clothes I was, but in a red; Rosalie was in a green version. I started to see why Alice keeps insisting I wear blue; I guess I looked all right in it.

Esme was mumbling angrily at the microwave as she pulled out another bag of burnt popcorn and threw in another fresh bag one, slamming the door closed. Rose looked up and smiled at me, but then her mouth fell open in shocked.

"Wow. Bella… you look…" I looked down, afraid of what she would say. "HOT!"

I blushed and giggled nervously. "Thanks Rosalie… Um, you too."

She sat up and fluffed one of her curls. She patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Come here, I want to curl your hair."

I walked over to her; I wasn't going to protest playing beauty parlor in fear that her good mood would be extinguished if I did.

"I still don't understand," I admitted. "About the whole eye thing."

Alice sat in front of me on the floor, crossing her legs and thinking. "Ok, Bella. I will do my best to explain this." She put her finger to her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "You know that our eyes go from a honey color to black when we are hungry –"

" – Or moody," Rosalie added, dropping a warm curl to the side of my face.

"Yes, or moody," she continued. "But when we are… _aroused_… our eyes tend to change back to the color they were before we were changed."

I'm sure I looked like a fool. Staring at Alice in amazement while wearing skimpy pajamas, all the while having my hair curled. Alice simply smiled at me.

Esme walked back into the living room and threw herself on a chair.

"I give up."

I laughed a little at her exhausted expression. "It's ok. I'm not that hungry anyway."

We continued to talk, about small things, as Rose finished my hair. We didn't talk about anything in particular, just everything. The weather – rainy. The way our men acted – crazy (Emmett), sweet (Carlisle), moody (Jasper), and loving (Edward). But Edward was also called horny, overprotective, and stubborn by Rose.

When Rosalie let my last curl drop, she picked up a mirror and shoved it in front of my face. "Wow," was all I could say.

She smiled and sat down next to me. "I know," she said.

I looked pretty good. Too bad I was just going to sleep on the beautiful curls and flatten them. I stifled a yawn as I turned my head from side to side, trying to see the back.

"Bella, dear. You need some rest. It's been a long day," Esme said, walking over to me and patting the top of my head gently.

"Yeah, Edward will kill us if you are exhausted for tomorrow," Alice agreed.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked, fighting back another yawn.

"A surprise," Rosalie smiled evilly.

My eyes widened in horror. They all laughed at me and shook their heads.

Alice walked over to me and scooped me up in her arms. It's probably a good thing she did; I was asleep as soon as my head hit the soft pillows on Edward's, now _our_, bed.

I didn't sleep well, though. I missed Edward's hard body pressed up against mine. I was having such a difficult time sleeping without him. He made me feel so comfortable and safe; now it felt like I was alone and I felt… empty, like something was missing.

Most of my night was spent tossing and turning, still half asleep. That is, until I rolled into something hard.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my head. I heard his musical laughter in the darkness even though I couldn't see him.

"Sorry," he breathed.

"_Edward_," I whispered. "I missed you so much." I pulled my self in closer to him and he stiffened slightly. I frowned into the darkness. "What?"

"Bella, control yourself."

"I'm just hugging you, Edward. I'm not trying to steal your _virtue_," I teased.

"Aren't you?" He asked. I didn't answer (I was confused) so he continued. "What are you wearing, love?"

I blushed, thankfully Edward couldn't see. I forgot that Edward had never seen me with this much… skin showing before. "Alice got it for me."

He laughed lightly. "Obviously."

"You don't like it?" I sounded sad even in my whisper.

"No. I do. And that's the problem. You have _no _idea how irresistible you are right now," he whispered into my ear.

I shivered slightly at the feel of his cool breath on the back of my neck. He smiled into my skin and bent his head down further and kissed the base of my neck, working his way over my collarbone. I moaned a little and he pulled away, sighing.

"_Bella_."

I sighed again. Now what?

"Bella. You make this truly impossible." He said as he began to slide out of the bed.

I caught him with my hand and turned into him. "Don't leave me. Stay."

He could have left if he wanted me; there's no way I could have over powered him. But he sighed in defeat as he pulled me close to him, caging me in.

I breathed in his scent and I felt his chest shake with laughter. "Oh, shut up. I can feel you smelling my hair, too."

He stopped laughing and kissed my hair. "I love you," he whispered as he began to hum my lullaby.

"I love you too," I answered. But since I was being drowned by sleepiness, it came out as "I wub ooo doo."

He laughed quietly again and kissed my neck. This was my favorite way to fall asleep.

_Next Chapter:_

Edward's Surprise :)

**AN: **you like? i hope so. Um please pleas review! THE FASTER/MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE! Lets try to get as many reviews as possible. SAY ANYTHING! (even: butterscotch) PS: Thanks everyone for reading! My views are currently at like 845! WOW! TAHNKS and keep it coming! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Excitement

**AN: Been a little while since I have updated. I would just like to thank those of u who have been reviewing… I wish I could get a little more reviews, but w/e. I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE KNOWN that I am now a BETA reader, and would love it if some of you all would privillage me with reading/editing ur shtuff. Now, about the chapter: a little bit of filler/fluff/make up happy kinda chapter. this one goes to my twihard friends: Marie (who cant read this yet cuz she is in the middle of Eclipse), Alli&Julia&Hayley (who all want bella to do it), Bri & Christine (who are just as crazy about this as me), and Katie (who is in love with Emmett).  
****READ AND REVIEW!! (Please? I need to knwo if u all really want me to continue...)**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight series. No, seriously! Come look at my book shelf. (But, i am no Stephenie Meyer)  
**

_Previously: _

_He stopped laughing and kissed my hair. "I love you," he whispered as he began to hum my lullaby. _

"_I love you too," I answered. But since I was being drowned by sleepiness, it came out as "I wub ooo doo."_

_He laughed quietly again and kissed my neck. This was my favorite way to fall asleep._

--

**Chapter 7: Excitement**

I woke up confused at the shaking movement. Edward still had his arms wrapped around my waist and was shaking with silent laughter. I turned around in his arms and glared up at him. He laughed quiet, musical laughter as I wiped the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep again, love." He smiled crookedly and brushed his cool hand across my forehead.

"_Gr_eat. What'd I say this time?"

He frowned a little. "You kept asking me not to leave you… you were repeating 'don't go.'" His frown disappeared into a small smirk. "And then when I kissed your forehead you told me to behave myself or _you _would bite _me_."

"Fabulous. And did I?"

"Hmm?" He asked, slowly brushing his lips along my collarbone.

"Did I?" I breathed, trying to regain my focus. "Bite you, I mean…"

He suddenly looked up and smiled crookedly. "No. But you did growl… And I'm sorry to say that Emmett heard and I don't think he is going to let you live it down."

"Of course not," I groaned, kicking off the covers.

"Human moment?" he guessed.

I nodded my head and begun to slide off of the comfortable bed. He grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around to face him. My heart sputtered from the surprising touch. He bared his teeth at me and let out a low growl. I could feel my heart racing, and I know he heard it too. Apparently, he took it as a sign to continue and he gently pushed me onto my back.

I was having a difficult time breathing and he moved his lips to the base of my throat. "Breath, Bella. Calm down – don't make this harder than it already is…" he warned.

He kissed my neck and worked his way up to my lips. I was so caught up in the moment that I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He was always aware of how close he was to me, and made sure there was at least an inch between us (so as not to crush me). I was gasping for air under his cold, moving lips. He could hear my difficulty in breathing and moved back down my neck and over my collarbone again.

I decided to make a move. I was almost sure I knew how he would react. The same way as always: pulling back too early, leaving me wanting more. But I decided I needed to try. I shifted my weight and rolled him over so that I was sitting on top of him. He broke away from me and gasped quickly for air. "Bella," he breathed, surprised.

But I silenced him. I forced my lips onto his, and for once, he didn't pull away. We were closer than we ever were before; with me being on top, I could feel his entire body. He growled lightly as I continued to kiss him.

"Edward," I whispered as I tried to breath.

He pulled me back down. It was then that I felt his cool tongue tracing my lips slowly, asking for admission. I sighed happily as I opened my mouth. I felt his cool breath in my mouth and, for once, it felt like we were _really _kissing. Edward chuckle through our kisses; whenever his tongue brushed mine, my heart would stop and then restart at an alarmingly fast rate.

My head was spinning. His sweet breath was surrounding my head and making everything fuzzy; I was becoming dizzy – good thing I was already lying down or I would have collapsed. I snaked my hands down from his hair and onto his chest. I pulled my head back a little and he moaned my name longingly.

I smiled into his lips again, proud of this newfound power I had, and tugged at his shirt collar. He moved his hands onto my lower back and pulled me even closer. I gasped and began to quickly unbutton his shirt, my hands shaking.

Once his buttons where open, he helped pull it off of himself. I pulled back and stared at his bare chest and traced his perfect, sculpted muscles. He smiled at my touch and growled quietly again. I smiled and I set my hands at the bottom of my shirt. I looked at him and smiled. His eyes grew with excitement and I saw the green flecks appear again.

I pulled the shirt over my head and his smile grew. "Oh, _Bella_…" I mentally thanked Alice for picking me up the new, lacy, midnight blue bra I was wearing; I should just trust her to shop for me, it seemed to work well so far.

He quickly sat up and pulled me into him. He continued kissing every part of me. He worked his way from the top of my hair, down my cheek, across my lips, sliding down my throat and hesitating at my collarbone.

"_Edward_," I sighed.

He smiled into my skin and pushed me onto my back again. He let his lips slide down past my chest and began to explore my stomach. I giggled as his lips got too close to my tickle spots. I played with his hair as he preoccupied himself, sending chills up and down my spine.

The door flew open and we froze. We both looked up – JASPER!!

I screamed and tried to pull up the covers to cover myself. In my frantic attempt, I rolled backwards off of the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud. Edward looked almost as embarrassed as me, but then he smiled (proudly?).

"ENOUGH!!" Jasper screamed.

I popped up from the other side of the bed, clutching the blanket and shielding my indecency. I could feel my cheeks turning a violent scarlet shade. Jasper's eyes flickered over to me and he was furious. I flinched a little at the anger he had.

"Jasper… We – " Edward breathed, trying to regain his composure.

"NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE _DOING_!"

I began to reach for my shirt but froze when his eyes flashed angrily towards me.

"And YOU! YOU! _You…_ you are worse than Emmett! If I thought that he got too _worked up_…" He trailed off a little and mumbled something at vampire speed. "And you two were just kissing…" He shuddered visibly and Edward chuckled. "These… _feelings_… were suffocating me. I collapsed in the middle of the kitchen. Because of… THIS!" He said, swirling the air with his hand, indicating us.

"Still want to make fun of us for being virgins?" Edward challenged, a smile on his voice.

Jasper vigorously shook his head and shuddered again. "NO! In fact, I hope you _both _stay virgins for the rest of your life… I don't think that I would be able to be on the same continent if anything happened… I wouldn't survive!" He was shaking a little, trying to reign in his emotions.

"Don't worry. I'll give you advanced warning for you to flee," Edward joked.

Jasper shut his eyes and shook his head trying to dislodge our emotions.

I was still frozen on the other side of the bed and I could just see over the covers. "Sorry." I whispered, almost inaudibly, even for them.

But Jasper's head shot up quickly. "Fine. But… Never. Ever. Again." And with that, he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Edward turned towards me and chuckled. He grabbed my shirt off of the ground and walked over towards me. He held out his hand and helped me up to my feet. I stumbled a little and he steadied me. I reached for my shirt, but he pulled it away from me.

"That was…" He whispered before pressing his lips into my hair.

"I know," I breathed, forgetting my need for clothing. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were almost completely emerald; now they only had flecks of honey-bronze. I smiled, pleased, and kissed the bottom of his neck (the only part I could reach).

He sighed, contentedly, and handed me my shirt. "Go, little human. Have your moment." I giggled as he patted my butt.

I was so surprised. Was this my Edward? The one that had set up all of these boundaries and limitations? And now… he was breaking _all _of them? Well, almost all. But soon, he would give in.

Probably not. He was just as stubborn as me.

I slid my shirt back on as I grabbed my toiletries bag. I looked over my shoulder and Edward was watching me with his eyes slowly fading back to gold.

"I think that's enough excitement for today," I said. "Thanks for the surprise."

"Nice try. But this wasn't it…" he said, the corner of his mouth twitching, fighting back a smile.

I groaned and slumped out of the room. As soon I closed the door, I heard Emmett's hooting and hollering downstairs along with Alice's applauding and Rosalie's whistling. I blushed again and quickly stepped into the bathroom, tripping on the door jam.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

EDWARD!? What happened to my car??  
Crooked smile Shrugs

**AN:** So, here i am... BEGGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! PLEASE?! SAY ANYTHING!? Even if u tell me it sux... I needs to know. And also, i would love to be anyones beta reada if u want me. That would rock. PS: THANKS FOR READING MY FAN FIC U GUYZ! (it makes my life)  
I really wasnt gonan update 2day but i felt bad for leaving you hanging and i also wouldnt have time tomoro. hope you liked it...

REVIEWWWWWWWW (and you will be my hero!)


	8. Chapter 8: Conditioner

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites I got. They made my life, guys. But really, they do… Cuz I have no life but this. Haha in this chapter a few things happen. I have gotten a few PMs asking for some more Bella/Edward 'action' but this time its gonna be a little different. No lemon yet, sorry. It's not that long cuz I need a filler until I can do the next chapter, which will be in Rose's P.O.V. I think…**

_Previously:_

"_I think that's enough excitement for today," I said. "Thanks for the surprise."_

"_Nice try. But this wasn't it…" he said, the corner of his mouth twitching, fighting back a smile._

_I groaned and slumped out of the room. As soon I closed the door, I heard Emmett's hooting and hollering downstairs along with Alice's applauding and Rosalie's whistling. I blushed again and quickly stepped into the bathroom, tripping on the door jam. _

--

**Chapter 8: Conditioner**

I walked over and set the toiletry bag on the counter. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. As the mirrors began to fog, I started to undress. I stopped as I caught my foggy reflection.

I stepped closer and wiped the mirror with a washcloth. I stared at myself – plain and ordinary. I had no idea what Edward saw in me. He was gorgeous, and I was... boring. I guess it's a vampire thing. I turned from the mirror and stepped into the shower.

I let the warm water beat on my back, relaxing my tense muscles. Maybe if I stayed in long enough, my embarrassing performance this morning would blow over and be forgotten.

Then again, vampires have _excellent _memory. Damn.

I grabbed my shampoo, a floral scented formula designed to reduce tangles. I massaged the shampoo into my head and it felt great; the soothing circles helped my headache. After rinsing and repeating, I stuck my head back under the warm water and let the shampoo run down my face. I reached out of the curtain for my conditioner, but didn't find anything. I pulled back the curtain a little and stuck my head out. I wiped some shampoo out of my eye and looked again. I didn't see the conditioner anywhere. I picked up my towel, thinking that maybe it was set under it. Nope. Not there.

Crap! I left it in Edward's room. The other day, I had finished the bottle and Edward picked me up a new one when he was at the store. I guess he forgot to set it in my bag (or in the bathroom, for that fact).

I bit my lip, trying to decide what to do. I could do one of three things. First: go without the conditioner. But I really needed it; my hair was in desperate need to be repaired. It had dried and burnt from the heat damage of Rose's curls. The second option: get out of the shower, and get it myself. I could easily wrap up in a towel and get it for myself… but that could take a while and I would risk becoming distracted (again). The third: ask Edward to bring it to me.

"Edward?" I called quietly, but I knew he would hear.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He sounded panicked and was standing on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. I just think I left the conditioner in the room will you bring it to me, please?"

I bit my lip as I waited for his answer. "Edward?"

"Yes, love. I'm here. I have it… How do you –"

"I'm in the shower now, and if you could just bring it in for me… The door's unlocked," my voice was shaking a little, but I tried to compose myself. This was nothing. He was just going to hand me the bottle! He wouldn't even see me…

I heard the door creak open slowly and then click closed.

"Bella?"

I pulled the curtain back a little and stuck my head out. He had his hand covering his eyes and he had his hand stretched out, clutching the bottle of conditioner.

"It's ok, Edward. You don't have to cover your eyes. I'm hidden behind the curtain."

He took a step towards my voice but didn't uncover his eyes. "Is this the one?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said, as I stepped forward to grab the bottle from him.

As I stepped forward, I heard a loud squeaking sound and felt my foot slip out from under me. I slipped and hit the bottom of the shower with a metallic thud. I groaned in pain as I rubbed my now bruised body. I looked up when I heard the shower curtain being pulled back.

"Bella?" His voice was full of concern and his eyes darted around as he searched the shower. He looked down and saw me crumpled on the shower floor.

"Bella, are you –" his eyes grew huge as he took in my exposed body sprawled out on the shower's bottom.

I looked up at his eyes, blushing more than I ever had before, and his eyes locked with mine. His mouth fell open and he quickly covered up his eyes, backing out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Bella… I'm so, so sorry! I never meant to –" he continued his apologies as he backed out of the room. He tripped over the bathroom rug and landed on the hallway carpet sprawled on his back. Did he just trip?? I sat up in the shower and popped my head around curtain to see him. He kept his hand on his eyes as he got to his knees and quickly shut the door, still mumbling apologies. I heard Emmett's booming laughter as the door clicked shut.

I stood up slowly, a little dizzy from the steamy bathroom, and quickly finished my shower. When I finished, I toweled my hair dry and put on my clothes that, again, Alice had picked out for me.

I hung up my towel and opened the door, smoothing down my shirt as I stepped out from the bathroom.

I rounded the corner and walked over to Edward's room. I opened the door and saw Edward sitting on the side of the mattress, staring at his hands that were folded in his lap.

I blushed again and looked down at my feet. I cleared my throat and saw him look up. I looked up too and met his gaze. His eyes flashed away quickly, embarrassed.

"I am so sorry, Bella," he whispered. "It's just… I heard you fall and –"

"Edward. It's fine," I said, my voice almost shaking. "So what? You saw me in the shower. It's bound to happen sometime. I mean, we _are _getting married."

He looked over to me and smiled a small, weak smile. "But, it's still not right."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "And neither is this!" I jumped onto him, pushing him until he was lying with his back on the bed. I kissed him until I needed to break away for some air.

"So, am I forgiven?" He asked, breathing raggedly.

"There's nothing to be forgiven for," I breathed, having the same problem.

He smiled crookedly and squeezed my hand. He pulled me into his arms and ran down the stairs with me.

Alice handed me a doughnut when Edward set me in the kitchen chair. "Krispy Kreme. Chocolate raspberry with sprinkles. I heard that it was your favorite." She smiled as I began to eye it hungrily.

"You heard?"

"The whole house heard, Bella," she laughed.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. "You really do talk about the strangest of things, love."

I huffed at my embarrassing sleeping dialogue and bit into the delicious, sugary breakfast. As I was mid-chew, Emmett came bounding in the kitchen. He pulled out the chair next to me and looked at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, a little on edge.

He smiled wider to bear his teeth and then let out a growl.

For a split second, I was afraid, but then I was mortified. I blushed the darkest shade of pink humanly possible and looked back down at the piece of doughnut I had left. His loud laughter filled the room, shaking the table.

I looked up at Edward who was leaning against a wall, thinking about something. "_Ed_ward," I cried out for help.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and glared at Emmett, letting out a menacing growl.

"Oh, Edward. Behave. I was just messing with her… It's not like I am gonna tease you about your _reaction_ to her behavior last night. Jasper told us… and I really should be but –"

"Emmett, that's enough." Edward snapped.

"Fine. Would you rather me discuss the shower incident?" Alice giggled as Emmett turned back to me, smiling wider than before.

I blushed again and let my hair fall in front of my face, hiding me from the humiliation.

"I _said_, that's ENOUGH. You can go and wait for us in the hallway, thanks." Edward turned and walked towards me. He brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Bella, love, are you almost finished?"

I popped the last bite into my mouth and nodded my head. "Ready."

He held out his hand for me and helped me out of my seat. He pulled me into him and I laid my head on his cold chest. He gently kissed the top of my head and I shivered. I nervously looked around, waiting for Emmett to make fun of my reaction again, but I realized the room was empty.

"Subtle." I joked, turning back to Edward.

"They _do _know how to clear a room." He laughed his soft musical laughter and pulled back so he could look at me in the eyes. "Are you ready for your surprise now?" His smiled crookedly as he saw my eyes widen.

I really hate surprises.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

Her surprise. (Not in Rose's POV: chapter 10 will b tho)

**AN:** So i think i am also gonna post chAPTER 9 today... i am almost finished with it i just have to finish editing. so stay tune. also, i will explain in an AN in chp 9 how it will be in rosalies point of view... i hope i can do it :D  
PLEASE REVIEW. review. review. review. review. review. review.  
(if u review i might respond to u with a sneak peek of chapters to come!!)


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise!

**AN: SECOND CHAPTER UP TODAY (woot!). Ok, so this is part 1 of this chapter. The next one will explain something that I cant tell you yet cuz u will just have to read it to find out. Hahaha. I hope you like it… I need it to happen and I will explain at the bottom of this chp in another AN. Umm I hope you like bella's surprise! XD. OH and I also accidentally forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight series. No, seriously! Come look at my book shelf. (But, i am no Stephenie Meyer) x2  
**

_Previously:_

_He held out his hand for me and helped me out of my seat. He pulled me into him and I laid my head on his cold chest. He gently kissed the top of my head and I shivered. I nervously looked around, waiting for Emmett to make fun of my reaction again, but I realized the room was empty._

"_Subtle." I joked, turning back to Edward._

"_They do know how to clear a room." He laughed his soft musical laughter and pulled back so he could look at me in the eyes. "Are you ready for your surprise now?" His smiled crookedly as he saw my eyes widen. _

_I really hate surprises. _

_--_

**Chapter 9: Surprise!**

"Not quite," I gulped. I really did hate surprises.

"The answer is yes, my love." He scooped me up in his arms and ran me out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

We were met by most of his family. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap stroking his hair, on the bottom step, trying to cool him down (he was still suffering from all of these emotions). Emmett had his keys in his hand and was leaning on the front door, ready to go. Rose was farther back smiling sadly at me… Why?

"_Finally_," Emmett complained.

He opened the door and ran out into the Jeep.

"Emmett's coming?" I questioned him suspiciously.

He quickly averted his eyes and fought back the smile that beginning to show on his lips.

"Of course I am!" He hollered from the Jeep. "_Someone _has to restrain you."

Another wave of panic overcame me and I heard Jasper let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry," I said, turning around a little.

"Bella, love, it will be fine. Trust me, ok?" Edward squeezed my hand, trying to soothe me.

"If it will be fine, then why would I need Emmett to _restrain_ me?"

He silenced me with a soft kiss and whisked me out to the car. He set me up in the jeep and began to fasten the million safety buckles.

"I can buckle myself, thank you," I complained.

He just laughed and shook his head. He was done within seconds and slid in next to me. He reached over and squeezed my hand in his again. I looked up in his eyes and lost my place… I know I was upset about something.

Emmett revved up the jeep and went speeding down the long, winding driveway.

"So _where_ exactly are we going? Am I allowed to know that?"

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"And why not?"

"Because that would ruin the surprise," Emmett teased, stepping harder on the gas when we got onto the main road.

The jeep lurched and I clung on to Edward as Emmett quickly rounded the corner. "I don't mind... I'm not one for surprises, so - "

"Forget it, Bella. We are not telling you. How about we talk about something else?" While Edward spoke, he pulled me as close to him as the seat belt allowed. He kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away from him and stuck out my bottom lip in a pronounced pout. I looked up at Edward right in the eye. I remembered what Alice had told me the other night: _"Bella, with one of your 'looks,' Edward melts and will do anything you ask him to."_ I bit back a smile as I let my eyes widen into a puppy dog pout. I saw his eyes begin to weaken and he parted his lips to speak.

But Emmett stopped him. "Jeeze, she has you wrapped around her finger, Eddie," he teased. "Bella, this is one of the reasons I had to be brought along. Not that I mind... It really will be interesting when you - "

Edward let out a low warning growl, silencing whatever he was going to say next.

"So, Bella..." Emmett started laughing at me when he saw my confused look as I continued to pout. "How'd you sleep?" At this point, he made no more effort to hide his amusement. His loud laughter boomed throughout the Jeep and I covered my ears.

"She slept _fine _Emmett," Edward answered.

"Yeah Emmett. How did _you _sleep?" I shot back, sticking out my tongue.

He shook his head as his laughter died down. "Actually, very well, thanks."

For the rest of the car ride, Emmett continued to laugh at my expense. When the car slowed, I turned to look out of the window. My jaw dropped when I saw that we were pulling into a car dealership.

"EDWARD?" My voice was shaking now, part from anger and part from fear. I could feel that my breath was coming in short gasps, making me dizzy.

"Bella. Bella, calm down. Breathe, please Bella, breathe." His voice was quivering with worry as he spoke.

"Edward?! Why the _hell _are you taking me to a CAR DEALERSHIP?!" I was inching towards a breakdown. I hated when they spent money on me, and I had turned down his offers for a new car a numerous amount of times. And now, here they had me, trapped. No escape.

"Bella, please just be open minded about this…"

"It wasn't her fault," Emmett said as he pulled into an empty parking space.

"_What_ wasn't _whose _fault?" I could feel my sanity wearing thin. What the hell was going on?

"Ok, Bella, I will explain… But you have to promise not to interrupt me." Edward began, hesitantly.

"Fine. Just tell me, already!"

"Well, I know how much you love your truck… but you wouldn't be able to drive it much longer. Once you become… one of us… you will need to drive much faster, but that old truck wouldn't make it. I went to Rosalie –"

"WHAT DID ROSALIE DO TO MY TRUCK?"  
"Bella, please stop screaming… Don't interrupt and I will tell you." He cleared his throat and composed himself before he spoke again. "I took your truck to Rose and asked her to fix it up. Not do much… just add a new engine so it could handle more speed. At first, she didn't want to do it because she 'had no reason to do me a favor,' but she couldn't say no to fixing a car. Any car… even your truck! Well, she worked on it at night while you slept; she wanted it to be a surprise. She really loves you, you know. I know you think that she hates you, but she already thinks of you as a sister. She has never done a better job with a car before. When she finished, she promised that the truck would be able to handle max speed, even though you wouldn't need it too soon. She also put a silencer switch on it so you could control the volume of the engine… She liked the load roar before, but wasn't sure if you did. She didn't do anything to the interior because she was worried that it would upset you.

"Well, after she showed me her, as she called it, _work of art_, she needed to take it on a safety test. You know, to make sure everything was working properly. She drove it up to Seattle and was very pleased that she could reach speeds around 200. Everything was working beautifully, until, that is, she lost control."

"Lost control?!" I asked. Then quickly closed my mouth so he would continue. Emmett was turned around in his seat and was watching my face, all silliness had disappeared.

"Yes, lost control. It had nothing to do with what _she _did, though. You know she would never hurt a car… She loves them too much. But since your truck is so…"

"Ancient," Emmett suggested.

"Yes, since it is such a _seasoned_ truck, it reacted badly with some of the wires. While she was driving, she lost control of the car, like I said. The power steering had completely stopped working and she drove it straight into a tree."

I winced a little as I imagined my truck being pulverized at speeds nearing 200 mph.

"She was fine, of course. But your truck, love, was… ruined. It was _completely _wrapped around the tree. I saw it in her panicked mind when she came home… It looked like a giant metal ribbon. She was horrified seeing it in such a horrible condition. She was even more upset that there was nothing she could do to fix it. She wanted to apologize to you before, but…"

I shook my head slowly, trying to forget the memories that I had of the truck. The time Edward saved me from being squished into it by Tyler… our escape from James (ok, so that one wasn't the best…). "She did it on purpose, didn't she? She doesn't want me to be one of _you_, so why would she help with the truck's speed, which I would need when I was transformed?"

Emmett answered me. "She would _never_ do something like that, Bella. You know that. She could never hurt a car… any car. Please, Bella, she has been _devastated_. She feels so guilty and she won't forgive herself. Won't you? For her? For… for _me_?" His voice was pained, not the same Emmett I was used to.

"I… I do forgive her. I guess I know she wouldn't…" I put my palm on my head to try to suppress my oncoming migraine. "I know she wouldn't and I forgive her. It's just…"

"I know, I know." Edward said, rubbing my back soothingly.

Emmett smiled again. "On the plus side, we found an awwwwsome car for you!"

"Not too expensive, right?"

"Bella, price doesn't matter,' Edward answered.

"Does to me. How much is it, Edward?"

He looked away from me, averting his eyes. "How about I show it to you before you make your decision. Either way I'm buying it… Even if _you _don't want it, it would be a great addition to our car collection."

I let out a slow sigh, but agreed. When I was released from my seat belt, we walked over to the showcase room. I looked up at the sign before I walked in. _Bugatti_. Sounded foreign, defiantly expensive. As soon as we walked into the glass room that smelled like new-cars, a man with dark black, slicked back hair and a grey pinstriped suit walked towards us.

"How may I help you?" He asked in a snotty tone, looking us up and down. I'm sure it was strange for them to get three teenagers in this fancy car dealership.

"Yes," Edward answered, looking at me, smiling. "I am Edward Cullen. I called earlier about a car?"

The man's eyes opened wider when he heard the name. "Oh, yes, of course Mr. Cullen. We have the car in the back, private show room. We had the color in today and it is ready for you to drive off of the lot." He started walking and gestured for us to follow. "Excellent choice, I may add. The _Bugatti Veyron _is one of our finest cars."

As we walked back through the glassed hallway, I tripped over various flat surfaces, but Edward caught me every time. The snotty man came to a stop when we entered a brightly lit room that had frosted windows instead of the clear walls that the other showrooms had. In the center of the room, there was a small circular table rotating. There looked like there was a small car on it, but it was hidden under a dark drape.

The salesman stepped towards the car and set his hand on the black sheet. "Mr. Cullen, and guests, may I present to you… The BUGATTI VEYRON!" He pulled back the sheet with a whooshing noise and let it fall to the ground. **(AN: **link for car picture - see bottom**)**

As soon as I saw the car, my jaw fell open. It was… beautiful. It _looked _fast. It was black on the bottom and faded into a royal-midnight blue, Edward's favorite color for me. Edward quickly looked over at me, looking for my reaction. I turned, still with my jaw hanging agape, and he smiled widely.

The salesman began to talk about the car's details as it turned slowly, shining in the light. "With its luxurious size, the Veyron is a perfectly balance combination of high-powered performance and sleek, racy design."

Emmett interrupted the man with a low whistle as he walked up to get a closer look.

The man cleared his throat and continued. "Even at a complete standstill, the car's enormous power is made visible by its impressive mid-engine, elevated majestically beneath the chassis." I couldn't agree more… it looked so intimidating. "The Veyron's bold proportions, well-balanced surfaces, and clear line structures give an impression of pure, sleek elegance."

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, walking forward (hand in had) with Edward. The turntable stopped and the Edward opened the driver's door, assisting me as I climbed in. I lightly brushed the dashboard with my fingers and continued to stare in awe at the beautiful car.

The snotty man continued to talk as I slid my hand around the steering wheel. "The design of the Veyron honors a great heritage without drifting off into a retro style. Every detail of the classic two-tone color scheme, from the 20s and 30s, has been carefully thought out, resulting in the typical Bugatti profile with the classic, contrasting ellipsis. The 'crest line' that runs uninterrupted from the hood is a proud homage to the Veyron's forebears."

He continued to ramble about its beauty, but I could already see it. I started to tune him out as I imagined driving down the streets of Forks in this. But… What would people think? If I suddenly had this car? I mean, it looked very expensive…

"With its classic look, the large radiator grill –"

"How much is it?" I interrupted, looking up from the car.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"What is the price?" I asked again, standing up and gently shutting the door.

"Well, since Mr. Cullen is a repeat customer, the price for the stunning car is a mere 1,700,00."

My jaw dropped again as I rounded on Edward. "Excuse me?" I softly hissed.

He smiled a little and whispered so that only I could hear. "Bella, it's fine. For our family, this is like if you went out for a cheeseburger. Please, relax. I am going to buy it anyway. You might as well enjoy it…"

Emmett was still drooling over the car when he heard us. He turned away from it, though, to ask the salesman if we could have a moment to talk about it. The man nodded his head and left.

"DUDE! Bella, can I drive it?" He beamed.

"Um… Sure?"

He got into the car to get a feel for it, but he looked ridiculous. He barely fit! His knees were up near his elbows and he had his head bent way over, pushed against the ceiling. "Oh, shit."

I laughed a little, and so did Edward.

"Emmett, don't break the car. Remember, you still have your Jeep." Edward helped Emmett get out of the car without damaging it.

"Yeah. I guess. This car would suck at off-roading." He said, trying to convince himself it was better that he didn't fit.

"Well, Bella?" Edward said, turning towards me. "What do you think?"

"It's… amazing." Amazing was an understatement, but I didn't want him to know _just _how much I loved it. I didn't want him to get too cocky and keep spending money on me. "But, are you sure, Edward? I don't mind getting a less expensive car. I really like my truck, and I am sure that if I got another one like that then –"

"Bella, you are going to need a faster car when you become a vampire." He stiffened a little when he said this out loud; it still bothered him that I would soon be turning into one of them. "And I would really like it if it was this one. At least then I know you will be safe. This thing has a million air bags."

"Fine." I said, faking boredom, but I really was excited.

The salesman came back in and began discussing the details with Edward. As they talked, and Edward paid, I stood mesmerized in front of _my _new car. I was pulled out of my trance when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around to look at the source, startled.

"Ready to go? They are going to bring it around front. You can drive it home."

I smiled and stood on my tippytoes to kiss him. "Thank you, Edward. Really, I love it."

He smiled again and grabbed my hand, leading us back out into the rain. At least it was only sprinkling. Emmett was walking over to his Jeep; he was going to meet us at home.

"I'll see you there. I want to be off of the road by the time Bella gets behind that thing," he joked.

Edward pulled me close to him as Emmett sped off and I happily rested my head on his chest. I stood up straight, however, when my magnificently gorgeous car pulled up in front of us. The salesman got out of the car and handed me the keys, smiling. I guess this much commission would make even the snottiest of people genuinely happy.

"Enjoy!" He said, as I slid into the seat, putting the keys into the ignition.

I turned them excitedly and heard the engine rev quietly.

* * *

_Next Chapter:  
Rosalie's Point of View_

**AN:** Well, there was Bella's surprise. Sorry if you like bella's truck, but you know that it has to go if she is going to become a vampire… there is no way her truck would survive their speeds. umm… in the next chapter I am going to do the work on bella's truck in rose's perspective cuz I realy want everyone to knw how horrible she fet about it and thet it really wasn't on purpose. For those of you who didn't see the link of the car picture, here it is: **see bottom**. Ok so I put up 2 CHAPTERS today, so would you plese do me a _solid _(haha) and review? PLEASE? And tell me what you think of the car when you talk about the chpter. I LOVE THE CAR and when I saw it I knew it would be perfect. Chapter 10 will be bella driving home and you will find out about someone who visited while they were at the dealership. OOO WHO WAS IT?!

haha.

_**REVIEW AND MAKE MY LIFE!!**_

BELLA's CAR

www.vicky.in/straightfrmtheheart/wp-content/uploads/2007/03/veyron.jpg


	10. Chapter 10: CRASH

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. This was my last week of school and I had tons of finals and studying and crap. But no that it's summer, I should be able to update more often. GUESS WHAT?! I AM FEATURES EDITOR OF MY SCHOOL NEWSPAPER!! YEAHHHHHHH. Sorry, im really excited about that. Hehe. Ok, so this chapter is Rosalie's point of view of the crash and Edward asking her to fix the car. I really like rose and I hate how people think she's mean and a bitch. She's not.. she just doesn't want bella to want what she thinks is a curse… It was hard writing in her point of view cuz Stephanie Meyer didn't give you too much info on the way her mind works… Well… this is my attempt. Sorry if its not good. Oh, and a "creeper" is that thing you lay on to slide under a car when working on the underside of them…. Also, it takes place at the end of "Girl Talk"… the shower and stuff (the small chapters) are after the car crash happened… remember bella doesn't find out until she is at the car dealership.**

_Previously:_

"_Bella, dear. You need some rest. It's been a long day," Esme said, walking over to me and patting the top of my head gently._

"_Yeah, Edward will kill us if you are exhausted for tomorrow," Alice agreed._

"_What's tomorrow?" I asked, fighting back another yawn._

"_A surprise," Rosalie smiled evilly._

_My eyes widened in horror. They all laughed at me and shook their heads._

_Alice walked over to me and scooped me up in her arms._

--

Rosalie's Point of View**  
Chapter 10: Crash**

Once Bella fell asleep, I went to my escape room: The Garage. I sat down on a tire and worked on polishing some rims. I looked up when I heard Edward's quite entrance.

"You weren't too bad to her, were you?" he asked.

I looked back down and continued with my polishing. "No."

"What did you talk about?"

I quickly occupied my mind with car parts and repair instructions. Alice warned me he would flip if he knew what we were talking about. I slowly stood up and walked over to the car. "Nothing. What do you want?" I answered a little snappy.

He looked away towards the house and frowned. I guess they were all successfully keeping Edward out of their minds too. He hated it. I found it quite amusing.

I smiled as I lowered my self onto the creeper and pulled myself under Emmett's Jeep. I grabbed a wrench and began twisting at the carburetor. I saw Edward walk closer to the car and could feel him leaning on it.

"I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor."

"Ha. Yeah right."

"Rosalie, I am serious. I really need a fav –"

"Why should I do something for you? I have no reason to do you a favor."

"Well, it's also for Bella."

"And…? Why should I?"

"It's about her truck."

I stopped tweaking at the car and noisily set down the wrench. I rolled out from under the car and sat up, using a rag to wipe away the grease from my hand. "Her truck is hopeless. Besides, you still haven't given me a reason to do you any favors."

"Please, Rose. Do you know Bella thinks you hate her?"

"So?" I was actually a little shocked. I mean, I know I was no _Alice_, but I was trying to be civil… considering what she was trying to do to herself.

"Oh come on, I know you care. Do it for Bella."

"Wouldn't she be _opposed _to me messing with her truck?"

"Well, no."

"Then why do you have to sneak around her?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He moved to a bench in the garage and sat down. "She wouldn't like it now, but when it's done, I know she will. Plus, you wouldn't be doing much to it, anyway."

"What would I be doing?"

"Just adding a new engine. The truck is hanging on by a thread and it won't go anywhere above 50mph. I know you have tons of engines lying around here," he turned around and surveyed the spare parts I had sprawled out on a tarp. "Can't you spare just one so it could handle more speed?"

I threw the rag across the room and rolled over to the tarp. I moved one and looked at the cylinders. I had just the one for her. Oh! And I would also add – "Fine. I'll do it. But you have to explain to her that I don't hate her. If I hated her I would tell her to be changed _now_. And I don't want that for her."

He stood up and nodded. "Fine. I'll tell her. Thanks, Rose."

He walked out of the garage and quietly shut the door behind him.

Edward knew that I couldn't resist working on a car… Not even that old truck! And I had so many plans for it! Not too many over the top things, though. Bella wouldn't like that. But I don't think she would mind an engine silencer. I've seen her jump when she turns on that truck. But, she also seemed to like it…

_I guess I could add a silencer switch… so she could choose._

I nodded to myself and got to work. I pulled her truck into the garage and popped the hood. The engine that sat inside looked… disgusting. It looked like it would disintegrate at any moment. I shuddered slightly as I saw how it was in bad shape. Edward owed me… This was _not _going to be easy.

I grabbed a few tools and began to undo the wiring on the engine. After a few minutes of pulling, turning, and popping, I was able to pull out the engine. I set it on the far side of the garage; it disgusted me.

I picked up the new engine and walked over to the truck. I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and frowned.

Emmett laughed loudly as he spoke. "Did _I _sneak up on _you?_ Wow. You must be really out of it."

"What do you need, Emmett?"  
"I heard you were working on Bella's truck, and I wondered if you needed a break?"

"No Emmett. I need to have this done by tomorrow so Bella can drive it. Besides, I really don't have time for _that_," I said as he smiled his wide, toothy grin.

His face fell when I finished. "Fine. But after, you're mine." He growled softly as he kissed my lips and then slumped out of the garage, defeated.

I turned back to the task at hand: the truck. I walked over to the hood and gently lowered in the new engine. It looked sooooo much better in there. I reattached the wires and tubes. After cleaning off the rest of the grungy car parts that were under the hood, I closed it and went into the truck's cab. I set the keys in the ignition and turned it. I heard the truck roar to life and smiled proudly.

I turned it off again and pulled out the keys, setting them on the chair as I climbed out. I walked over to my accessories box and dug through the small silver containers. I stopped when I found the silencer switch. I pulled it out and grabbed some extra wires, heading back to the truck.

I carved out a notch in the cab to set the box in. I placed it in the plastic case and slid it in. I ran wires from the box to the bottom of the truck.

I pulled the creeper over to me and laid on it again, quickly sliding under the truck again. I grabbed the wires and began to work on hooking them to the engine output. I smiled to myself as I worked. This was the one thing I truly enjoyed doing as a vampire. I was finished quickly and climbed back into the cab. I flicked the switch to _silent _and turned the key. I didn't hear anything, but I could feel the engine humming. I flicked the switch to _normal _and heard the familiar thundering engine idling.

I pulled out the key and climbed out of the car. I ran into the house and smiled victoriously. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch when I came in. They looked up at me.

"Congratulations, Rose." Alice said, smiling. She then looked back at Jasper and they pressed their foreheads together, having a silent conversation.

I walked over to Esme and Carlisle who were sitting together on the chair watching Emmett play Xbox. "Where is Edward?"

"He is upstairs, dear." Esme answered.

"But be quite Rosalie. Bella finally got to sleep and we cant wake her up again… She is such a sleep-deprived child. I guess one of the side effects of living with a family of vampires." Carlisle said, his eyes sparkling a honey gold.

I nodded and flew up the stairs. I stopped when I got to the door.

I heard Edward and Bella talking. But Bella didn't sound awake.

"Edwurd, I eated a moontin liiiion toooday. With Aaalice. En Rouze tinks I'm a hooootayyy."

"I'm sure you did, love. And you are. Shhh. Bella, sleep." I heard Edward soothe.

I stifled my laugh as I opened the door. I walked in and stood at the side of the bed. I bent my head over to look at Bella and, sure enough, she was dead asleep. "She didn't actually eat a mountain lion with Alice," I joked. "It was a grizzly bear."

He laughed quietly. "Are you done already?"

I beamed and he nodded his head. "Thanks, Rosalie. For the car and also… whatever you did tonight. I don't know what went on here, but Bella keeps talking about you. It sounds like she had fun."

I tried to keep the giant grin off of my face but I couldn't. "You're welcome." He smiled back. "I didn't touch the interior… I know Bella would hate that. Oh, and Edward, I am going to take the truck out for a test drive, ok? I will be back around 2. I am going to take it to Seattle to push the engine to its top speed. I think it might be faster than your _precious _Volvo. Want to see my work of art?" I knew he couldn't leave Bella, so I just thought about the engine and the truck's new switch.

He nodded, just as pleased as I was.

"Edward, I have to go now if I am going to be back by 2. I need to do a lot of safety tests and stuff… You know, to make sure it all works right. It will, trust me. But I know you won't let her in it until you are sure."

"Ok, just –" when he began talking, Bella groaned and rolled over, pushing her face into his chest.

I laughed quietly as he pulled back from Bella making sure she was still asleep. "Alright."

"Oh, and Edward? Don't tell Bella. I want to surprise her in the morning."

He nodded and I quietly left the room, closing the door behind me.

I ran down the stairs and outside. I jumped back into the truck and started it again, making sure the switch was on silent so as to not wake Bella up. I pulled out of the garage and down the long driveway.

As soon as I was far enough away from the sleeping town of Forks, I turned the silencer off and pushed the gas pedal to the floor of the truck. The truck jumped as it sped up. I watched as the speedometer as it passed 50 and continued to rise. The truck let out no groan as it passed its previous max, and I smiled, pleased of my handiwork. I had brought Bella's truck back from the dead.

When I crossed into Seattle, I decided to take it to its limit. As I drove down the highway, I never let up on the gas. I left my foot on the pedal, pressing it hard into the floor. The speedometer rose faster.

100.

150.

170.

190.

200.

240.

I smiled again as I realized that it _could_ hit speeds above Edward's car. But 240 was close to its limit. I didn't want to push the car too hard, so I let off the gas a little. I let the car speed down the curvy back roads at speeds around 230. It seemed to handle turns well at these speeds, too.

Then my phone rang.

I saw the small silver cell phone vibrating on the seat next to me. It was Alice. Now what?

"Rose? Rosalie, you need to slow down!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? I did. And anyway, the engine can handle it now. It's a XTS900."

"No… Rosalie –" she whined but I snapped the phone closed.

I continued down the dark winding roads. The car was doing great! It was one of the best improvements I had made… considering my short boundaries.

Everything was working beautifully until I rounded the last bend.

I felt something snap from the steering wheel and I could feel that I had lost all power steering.

_Crap, crap! _I thought to myself as the car sped forward towards a tree. I reached for the break, but that too was not working. _CRAP!!_

The car was heading straight towards a giant oak tree. _CRAP. Bella is going to hate me. Edward is going to kill me!_

There was a giant metallic crunch as the car plowed into the tree. I heard a loud snapping noise as the truck's hood let out billows of smoke. I managed to climb out of the cab and I backed away, surveying the damage.

Totaled.

Damnit!

The entire truck was completely wrapped around the tree. It was gone. There was _nothing _I could do. How could this happen? The damn truck… If it wasn't so ancient…

I walked forward and attempted to open the hood. When it didn't work, I peeled it off of the truck, ripping it, and looked inside. I could see that the engine was smashed in from the crash. The wires were shorted and sparking. The car was too old to have taken this high-tech engine. Damnit.

It was so painful to look at the truck in such bad shape. I killed a car! How?! I would never do this… Maybe I could fix it…

I walked around the truck, surveying the extent of the damage. I couldn't convince myself that there was anyway to save it. The damage was way too bad. I would have to replace everything – the entire body, engine… everything.

I panicked then. What if someone saw the truck, crumpled, and me, standing next to it without a scratch? I quickly peeled the truck off of the tree and threw it into a nearby river. That hurt a lot, too… seeing the truck drown.

What would Edward think? What would _Bella _think? She would probably think I did it on purpose. She was never going to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself if I were her… it was kind of my fault. I should have listened to Alice. Why?!

I ran home faster than I ever had before. It was almost three when I arrived. Emmett was standing by the front door pacing. I walked up to him and he pulled me into a giant hug. If I had needed to breath, I wouldn't have been able to.

"You're ok!" He said, kissing me.

"Emmett. Vampire, remember?" I said, pulling back. "I need to go talk to Edward…"

He let me go and I walked in the house. Alice was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was looking at me disapprovingly, but also sad and sorry. "He's upstairs, Rose. Good luck."

I gulped and ran up the stairs. I paused at the door to his room.

"Come in Rose. I'm not mad," he whispered.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. I pressed myself up against the wall, worried that he would explode. Well, at least Bella was asleep… he couldn't yell too loudly.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

He was still holding Bella, who was clinging to his shirt, not letting him move. He was silent for a few minutes, probably reading my thoughts. I heard Jasper and Alice talking in the other room and felt Jasper sending calming waves towards me.

"You're killing Jasper. He wants you to calm down," Edward finally said.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and let the calm seep through my body.

"Are you ok?" He asked, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine," I said, my voice almost breaking. "Edward… I'm soooo sorry. Bella will never –"

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't on purpose. She will forgive you. And thank you for trying. I should have known the truck was too old to adapt well to those changes… or any changes at all. I don't blame you and she wont either."

"So sorry," was all I could say.

"It's fine Rose. Really."

I walked out of his room, feeling extremely guilty. Emmett was standing there, smiling wildly again.

"I bet I know a way to cheer you up," he said, pulling me close.

"No, Emmett. Not tonight."

His face fell as he stared back at me unbelieving. "What??"

"Emmett… Not tonight."

I walked down the stairs and lied on the couch. Esme and Carlisle had moved to the kitchen.

"Are you alright, dear?" Esme asked.

"Fine. Unfortunately Bella's truck isn't."

"She will forgive you, Rosalie. Ok? She loves you, too," Carlisle said.

I huffed and closed my eyes, trying to clear my thoughts. I really wish I could sleep. Unconsciousness would be a great way to erase my mind.

Emmett came downstairs and sat next to me. He slid me closer and set my head on his lap. "Are you _sure _you don't need me to help get your mind off of this…?"

"Emmett not tonight. Not for a while, ok?"

"Oh, come on, Rose. Please? This isn't fair…"

"Emmett, no."

"But Rose, it's been so long… Almost –"

"No."

He sighed sadly and I rolled onto my side. I squeezed my eyes shut harder and tried to think of a solution to this problem.

I could only come up with one reasonable and do-able: get her a new car.

"That's not going to go over very well…" Alice warned me from upstairs.

Bella was going to hateme forever.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_Bella drives her new car home._

_There was a visitor at the cullen's house hold while they were away… WHO?_

_(If you guess right – unless u are a friend tht read it already – I will tell you more about whats to come)_

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it. BTW, I made up the engine name thing… I doubt it actually exists. I tried my very best to write in Rose's P.O.V… but it was pretty hard. Tell me what you think! The faster you review, the faster I update… And trust me, the parts you all have been waiting for are in the upcoming chapters. :)

_(Total time, including editing – 5 hours. Please spare just five seconds to review!!)_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and you will make my entire life  
(seriously, though, you will… cuz I have no life.)


	11. Chapter 11: Speed Limit

**AN: Ok, just so everyone knows, the last chapter was a flashback. I wanted everyone to know about the car crash before the found out how it happened. Just to clear that up. This chapter is a short one because I really have no time to write today. Sorry if its not that good. So I had a few guesses about the visitors. They were the same: Someone from La Push or someone from the Denali clan. Ok. Well, you have to read to find out. In the next chapter we will figure out what they wanted. :) READ AND REVIEW!!**

_Previously:_

_Edward pulled me close to him as Emmett sped off and I happily rested my head on his chest. I stood up straight, however, when my magnificently gorgeous car pulled up in front of us. The salesman got out of the car and handed me the keys, smiling. I guess this much commission would make even the snottiest of people genuinely happy._

"_Enjoy!" He said, as I slid into the seat, putting the keys into the ignition._

_I turned them excitedly and heard the engine rev quietly. _

_--_

**Chapter 11: Speed Limit**

I was surprised when I didn't hear the thunderous roar of the engine when I turned the keys. I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Quiet…" I said.

He nodded and grabbed my hand. "Thought you would like that… It's also fast. Very fast. That part's for _me_."

He grinned deviously and I pulled my hand from his. "Of course it is." I set my hand on the shifter and pulled it into drive.

I set my foot on the gas pedal and stomped on it without thinking. (I was so used to having to force the gas on the truck.) The car shot forward and I slammed into the back of the seat. I quickly threw my foot on the brake and the car slammed to a stop.

"Jeeze!"

"Careful, love," Edward said, looking over at me worriedly. "It's much faster than your Chevy was. Go easy."

I let out a sigh and carefully set my foot on the gas. I tapped it lightly and the car jolted forward again, but this time it was much slower. Not slow… but much slower than before. I looked over my shoulder and the salesman was looking after us with a look of horror on his face. We turned out of the dealership and sped around the corner.

"Bella, do you want me to drive?" Edward asked seeing my eyes bugging from my skull as we sped down the road.

"No. Get your own car!" I joked nervously, changing gears.

After a few minutes of driving, I began to feel more comfortable. The speed was thrilling. I wasn't nervous anymore, feeding off of the high. Flying past the other cars made me feel powerful. I now understood why it was so much fun for Edward. I was having so much fun driving that I didn't even bother reading the speed limit.

"Bella, remember this is a 60mph zone… you're almost doing a hundred." He looked over at me concerned. "Are you feeling ok? I thought you thought driving this fast was dangerous."

I shrugged. "I'm great!" I felt invincible driving this car. The dark tinted windows and silent engine made driving even more enjoyable and the speed was intoxicating.

"Bella, slow down." Edward warned.

"Oh, so _now _you want me to slow down. When you're driving, it's fine. But when _I'm _driving…" I scoffed.

"Bella, please slow down."

"No, Edward," I protested as we rounded another bend. "I will not slow down because –"

I was interrupted by a loud whirring noise. Sirens… crap!

I looked in the review mirror nervously at the police cruiser following us and then quickly looked over at Edward, panicked.

He shrugged innocently. "I told you to slow down."

"Is it…?" I asked.

"No, it's not Charlie." He said, looking back at the cruiser. "You should have listened to me. I warned you to slow down."

I scowled and stepped lightly on the brake as I pulled over to the shoulder. I saw the lights flashing behind us as the cop stepped out of the car. He walked over to my side of the car and gently tapped on the window. I fumbled around looking for the button to roll down the window. Edward reached over and rolled it down for me.

The cop bent down to look into the car. "Excuse me, Miss, do you know how fast you were going?"

I gulped. "Umm… well, I…"

"You were going about 98, Miss. This is a 60-mile per hour zone. That is not a suggested speed, Miss. That is the _legal limit _on this highway," he said sarcastically. "By speeding, you were not only risking you and your friend's life, but also those around you. I'm going to have to give you a ticket." He straightened up and pulled out his ticket pad and began scribbling. "I'm going to need your license and registration."

Edward pulled out a pile of paper from the side door and handed it to the cop. He nodded, wrote down my numbers, and then handed it back to me. I had one shot to do this, and I knew Edward wasn't going to like it… But I couldn't get a ticket… Charlie would find out!

Not that I cared…

When he reached in to hand back the papers, I leaned forward and pushed my arms into my chest. "Officer," I said, trying to talk in a loud, seductive whisper. The cop froze and pulled off his sunglasses, his eyes widening. He looked down at my chest.

I could feel Edward straitening in his seat next to me. He let out a low cough to clear his throat. I ignored him and continued. "I am _so sorry_ that I was speeding. I know that is _extremely _dangerous." I leaned over a little more so my chest was sticking out right in front of his face.

He coughed, straightened up, and wiped off his forehead. "Well… yes. It is very dangerous."

I bit my lip and tried again. "Isn't there _anything _you could do to –"

"Miss, please tell me that you are not trying to flirt your way out of a ticket. And in front of your boyfriend… If you are, I will have to give you an additional ticket for bribing a police officer."

I huffed and sat back in my seat. "No."

I looked over at Edward and he was shaking with laughter, but I did see jealousy quickly flicker across his eyes.

"Good, then. Have a good day, Miss," the police officer said. His voice cracked on the last word. Edward looked angry as the cop walked back to his car and sped off.

"Bella, what was that?" He said, turning to me.

I put the car back in drive and slowly pulled out into traffic, being sure to obey the posted speed.

"Bella?"

I looked over at him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella… Pleas don't put yourself in that position again. I really don't want to picture you doing… _things… _in other men's heads."

I shuddered a little and looked back at the road, blushing. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Maybe you learned your lesson."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course _I _get caught speeding. The _only time I have ever sped_ in my _entire life_… You get away with it everyday."

Edward reached over to the radio knob and tweaked with it until it landed on a station he didn't mind. The rest of the ride home was spent with us silently listening to the radio. We drove up the long driveway, which I was now able to recognize even though the turn off was almost completely hidden by vines, and I pulled the car to a stop in front of the garage. Rosalie and Emmett were standing beside the Jeep waiting for us.

"Bella," Rosalie started, walking towards me as I climbed out of the car. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I was just–"

"I know Rose. I forgive you."

I was a little surprised when she pulled me into a hug. "Really… I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Rose."

She pulled back to look me in my eyes, making sure I wasn't lying. She nodded and then let me go. Emmett came bounding up next to the car and started laughing.

"Try to flirt your way out of a speeding ticket, Bella?" He laughed. Rosalie elbowed him in his stomach, but he continued laughing anyway.

"Yes, Emmett. I did. And your brother didn't do anything to help me," I said, storming off to the front porch.

I heard Edward run up next to me. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, gently brushing a piece of my hair out of my eyes.

"No. I'm not. I'm just having a really long day, Edward? Ok? Can we just go inside so I can sleep?"

"Bella it's only 5…"

"I just want to take a short nap. Then you can force-feed me my dinner. Deal?"

He smiled crookedly and nodded. "Only if you invite me to nap with you."

"Will you pretend to sleep next to me while I drift noisily in unconsciousness, Edward?"

He smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand. He set his other hand on the front door handle and then looked over at me, frowning. "I don't think you will be wanting to nap now, Bella."

I groaned. Now what?

He opened the door and Alice was pacing in front of the steps. She looked up when we walked in.

"Bella!" she said, running over to me and grabbing my hand from Edward.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Umm… Sit down," she said, pulling me down next to her on the bottom step. "Well, someone came to visit you while you were away."

"Who?" I could feel my face paling. Jacob wouldn't come here, right? And I think someone would have seen something if it was someone from the Volturi…

"Don't be mad." She said, picking up my other hand.

"Who was it Alice?" I asked, panicking.

Jasper walked in the room and put his hand to his head like he had a headache. He squeezed his eyes closed and sent waves of calm throughout the room.

"Charlie." Alice said, squeezing my hands.

_Next Chapter_

_What did Charlie want?_

**AN: **Bet you didn't see that coming! Actually, no I know you didn't. Cuz you all thought it was Denali or Jacob or another werewolf. Don't worry… I will have to put some of the La Push gang in here later (sorry if you don't want the… but they gotta come back). Hope you liked my super short not-so-awesome chapter. I know I can write better but im tired and realy have to go. You are lucky I put it up! Haha. Well, I gotta go do a bunch of crap. I will try to update soon but I'm going to the lake tomoro, sleepover later, then I have auditions for my summer musical soon. But I will find time for you. CAN ANYONE GUESS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? _**REVIEW PLEASE!!(write anything)**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Note

**AN: thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, guyz! I appreciate them a lot! Ok, so its about time we get more of Charlie. I was missing him, weren't you? Yup. I knew you would. Now this might not be my best writing in the world cuz I got food poisoning last night. NOTE: Never eat Chinese food in Baltimore. (Yeah, my friends and I went 2 the harbor to eat and it was a big mistake.) Well, im feeling better and I needed to get out another chapter. I HAVE SO MUCH STUFF PLANNED FOR THIS STORY!! You guys will like it all, trust me! The faster you review, the faster you will get to find out what im talking about. REad on! (AND REVIEW!!) also i forgot disclaimer last few chaps. oops. my b. so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight series. No, seriously! Come look at my book shelf. (But, i am no Stephenie Meyer) ((x3))**

_Previously:_

"_Who?" I could feel my face paling. Jacob wouldn't come here, right? And I think someone would have seen something if it was someone from the Volturi…_

"_Don't be mad." She said, picking up my other hand. _

"_Who was it Alice?" I asked, panicking._

_Jasper walked in the room and put his hand to his head like he had a headache. He squeezed his eyes closed and sent waves of calm throughout the room. _

"_Charlie." Alice said, squeezing my hands._

_--_

**Chapter 12: The Note**

I was drifting through unconsciousness when I heard their voices.

"Alice… Couldn't we have found a gentler way to break this to her?" I heard my angel say.

"Like what, Edward? Make it long and drawn out? Yeah. I'm sure she would've liked that."

"Esme, will you bring me a cup of water, please? Her blood pressure is lowering," the professional voice sounded like Carlisle, but I couldn't tell through all of the static.

"Is she ok?"

I could recognize all of their voices, but I couldn't force my eyes open, so I just listened.

"In a slight stage of shock, but yes, she's fine."

"See, Alice?" Edward snapped.

"I'm sorry. But any other way would have ended the same way…"

"Edward, stop yelling at Alice."

"Rosalie, I may yell at Alice if I want. She knew today was going to be a hard day for Bella. And then to be so blunt about Charlie…"

"Stop! You all are putting me through emotional hell."

"She's going to wake up in a few seconds, Edward. So stop throwing a fit," Alice huffed.

The haze slowly disappeared and my eyes fluttered open. I was lying on the floor by the steps. The entire family was surrounding me, hunched over. They looked at me, worried, and I tried to sit up.

"No, Bella. Don't get up," Carlisle said, setting his hand onto my forehead. The coolness felt good against my hot forehead; it was like an ice pack, only better. I slowly lowered myself back onto the cool hardwood and looked around for Edward. I didn't see him.

"Where's… Edward?" I whispered.

"I'm right here, love." The voice came from behind me. I tilted my head so I could see. He looked down at me and smiled. "Are you alright?" He asked, stroking my hair away from my face.

I nodded.

"Here, Bella. Drink some water. But take small sips," Carlisle instructed.

Edward helped me sit up and pulled me onto his lap. I reached out for the cup Esme held out for me and took slow sips. Alice came and sat next to us. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's ok, Alice. I needed to know." And I did. No matter how much I didn't want to…

Alice looked over at Edward. She must have been asking him a silent question because he shook his head no. I looked back at him, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You may have your nap now," he said, trying to change the subject. He stood up and walked slowly up the stairs.

I pouted a little, but didn't put up a fight. We walked into the bedroom and he gently sat me on the bed. He pulled the covers up and slid in next to me.

"What did Alice want?" I asked, refusing to sleep. I wasn't tired anymore.

"She wanted to give you something. I told her it wasn't a good time," he answered between kisses on my collarbone.

I turned my head to look him in the eye. "What did she want to give me?"

"Not now, Bella. Get some sleep and then you will get it," he said, pulling me close to him.

I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest, stubborn. "Edward. What was it she wanted to give me?"

He sighed and sat up next to me. "Bella. You need sleep. If you don't –"

"I am not sleeping until I find out what she wanted."

I heard a small, soft knock on the door. I looked over at Edward and he rolled his eyes, sinking back down onto the bed. He crossed his arms and brought them up over his head so they were covering his eyes. Alice walked in.

"Bella? Are you feeling _any _better?" she asked, slowly inching towards the bed.

"Yes, I am." Alice nodded and sat in front of me on the gold comforter.

"Well, I had something else to tell you."

"And give me?"

"Yes, but you passed out…"

I nodded and she reached back into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope. She held it between her tiny fingers.

"When Charlie came over today, he left this." She set the vanilla envelope on my lap. I looked down at it and then back up at her. I pushed it to the side. "Oh, Bella, don't be that way. He's really sorry. I talked to him today… He really misses you. He came by to talk to you; he didn't know you would be out. He was actually coming to apologize to you and Edward."

"Ha. Yeah, ok. Apologize. I'm sure he was. Thanks, Alice," I said, fidgeting under the warm blankets. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. My heart sped up as he sat up and looked me in my eyes.

His eyes were piercing. "Please, listen to her."

After my heart slowed down to its normal pace again, I looked away from Edward and back to Alice. I was silent, indicating that she could continue.

"I talked with Charlie, Bella. He now understands what you and Edward have. He said he knew it before, but he just didn't want to admit it. He felt like he was losing you… Oh, Bella, he was so sad. He loves you. He came asking for your forgiveness. He really wants to be able to walk you down the aisle, but now he doesn't know if you are even going to invite him to the wedding. Charlie knew this 'marriage thing' was coming…"

"I know he knew it was coming. He asked me to at least warn him before I left him… He said he didn't want me to disappear into the night. If he knew it was coming, he shouldn't have reacted like he did," I said, almost in hysterics.

"He isn't proud of what he did. He's very embarrassed… Especially since Carlisle was the one who had to give him his hand brace… It's broken, you know," She giggled and then continued seriously. "Please, Bella. At least read the note. You are breaking his heart. Just… read it, ok?" She smiled sadly and set the note back on my lap. She then slid off of the bed and glided out the door, softly shutting it behind her.

I glared down at the note. Edward took my head between his hands, breaking my glowering. He kissed my nose and then looked into my eyes. "Read it Bella. You can't stay mad at him forever. I know how upset it makes you… you talk about him in your sleep."

I rolled my eyes. I talked about _everything _in my sleep, apparently.

"You keep talking about how you will never be able to see him again… once you're changed. Bella, you don't have that much longer with him. Try to make your last months pleasant. I've forgiven him… Won't you?" He let go of my face and kissed my hair, holding my hand tightly.

I stared back down at the envelope. My name was scribbled messily on the front. _His_ handwriting. I sighed and reached down. I ripped the seal and slid out a piece of notebook paper that was ripped out from a spiral. His handwriting was so messy, like he wrote in a rush – as if the words couldn't be said fast enough. I read it slowly and I could feel the tears falling down my cheek. Edward gently kissed them away as I continued reading.

_Bella:_

_I miss you so much and I am so sorry. You don't have to forgive me. And neither does Edward. I would understand. What I said was completely… unforgivable. I wish I could take it all back, but I know I can't. I just can't stand the thought of… of losing you. You mean too much to me, Bella. I don't want you to end up like your mother or me. I would hate for you to lose Edward because you got married too young. _

_I know you love him. Trust me, I know. I hear you two enjoying the smallest things together. He made you smile when I thought you never could. When you moved in with me, I know that you were very unhappy. You hate the darkness, and Forks is always dark. But then, suddenly, I saw you smiling. I wasn't sure why… You were just very happy. I should have known…_

_Bella, he saved your life. Not just from Tyler's van – which I am eternally grateful for – but your life of happiness. He is your personal sunshine, and I can see that. I am sorry I ever doubted you. I really, truly am. I hope you will be able to forgive me, but I can understand if you can't. It's just… I always imagined walking you down the aisle… And now I don't know if I can._

_Please tell Edward I am so sorry. He is such a gentleman and I think he is the only one on this planet that is worthy of your love. He loves you a lot more than you know. I can see it in his eyes. He watches everything you do, Bella. Even when you don't realize it. He never takes his eyes off of you. I know he will protect you from everything; he really is in love with you. He is a father's dream son-in-law… But yet I treat him like crap. I am sorry for that. Make sure he knows._

_I just wanted you to know what I think. You know I'm bad at this mushy stuff, but I did want you to know. I had a talk with Alice and she told me everything. The time you two were apart, neither of you lived. You were just… _there_. I'm sorry for even thinking that he would put you both through that hell again. I really hope you understand._

_Listen, I am having Billy over tonight to watch the game. I don't know if you will read this, or if you will even forgive me, but if you do, I would love to have you and Edward over tonight. We are having barbeque. If you can find it in your heart to forgive your old, stupid father… please... I would love for you two to come over. There is absolutely no pressure, and I will understand completely if you do not show up. Just remember I love you._

_I am thinking of you always. And I miss you a lot…_

_Charlie_

I folded the letter up and set it next to me on the bed. I buried my head into Edward's chest and cried. I didn't realize how much I was hurting Charlie. I was wasting the last of the precious time I had with Charlie before I lost him… forever. How could I do this?

"Bella, it's ok. Shh," Edward soothed, rubbing circles on my back. He held me close to him, rocking us back and forth, as I continued to cry hysterically, staining his shirt.

I needed to forgive him. I owed him that much.

"Ed-ed-edwardd… I need t-t-t-to to call him-m-m," I stuttered between tears.

"Shh, love. We will call him. Together. Just calm down a little, ok?"

I nodded and buried my face back into his chest. I took slow, deep breaths. Breathing in my angel's scent calmed me a little, but my body still shook from my sobs.

_Next Chapter:_

_BBQ At Charlies_

_Edward Eats Human Food (haha)_

"_Yeah, kid, you going?"_

**AN: **Yeah! I missed Charlie. Well, now he is coming back. But will Bella completely forgive him? Hehehe. The next chapter is gonna be great! Edward will be eating, for the first time… EVER at Charlie's. Hehe. Im evil. But it will be excellent. And I have to force myself to put something in the next chapter. Im not sure how many of you will like it, but tis necessary. BWHAHAHA. o.O Sorry for that. So, hope you liked this chapter. **REVIEW. review. review. **Please please review! I feed off of the comments and the more I get the more I feel like writing. Oh, and I have already written their wedding scene. and a bunch of other really HAPPY ones that im sure you all will love. but you don't get it until I get reviews. (and yesh, that's a threat.) haha. but seriously. : )

_TOTAL TIME: (including editing) just over 5 hours._

oh, come on. spend like 5 seconds reviewing? just say annnnnyyyyyytttthhhhhhhiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!!


	13. Chapter 13: Home Shopping

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in like… forever. Please don't kill me. I was in the hospital for two weeks with Celiac disease. It sucked and the whole time I was thinking about how I can make this plot rock even more. To make it up to you, I made this a funny chapter. Or, at least I think its funny. Let's just say this: GIRL FIGHT! Phahaha. Um, also big news: check out my Twilight News Website. It has tons of videos and photos and updates. Please check it out and leave a comment! **spidurmunkey(dot)wordpress(dot)com Sorry i had to type like tht, it deleted my link** If I get a lot of hits (and u leave comments in my guestbook saying tht ur from fanfic) maybe you'll get a sneak peek of the chapters to come. ALSO! 7 DAYS TILL BREAKING DAWN! AHHH! I promise tht anything that happens in the book will not influence my writing. I already have the plot and it wont change. I'm going to update as much as possible, but im very busy with the website and other stuff. But I promise to keep writing. K, that's it. Enjoy! (AND COMMENT!!)**

_Previously:_

_I needed to forgive him. I owed him that much. _

"_Ed-ed-edwardd… I need t-t-t-to to call him-m-m," I stuttered between tears._

"_Shh, love. We will call him. Together. Just calm down a little, ok?"_

_I nodded and buried my face back into his chest. I took slow, deep breaths. Breathing in my angel's scent calmed me a little, but my body still shook from my sobs._

--

**Chapter 13: Home Shopping**

"Edward?" I said, picking up my head and wiping away the last of my tears. "Can I have the phone now? I really need to call him."

"Sure," he answered, brushing the hair away from my face. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small silver cell phone and placed it in my hands.

I flipped it open and slowly dialed the number.

_Ring. Ring._

Edward gently kissed my hair, trying to calm me down.

_Ring. Ringgggg._

I began to breathe faster and faster, my breaths coming in short gasps. What if he doesn't answer? What if he changed his mind? What if –

"_Hello?"_

I gasped quietly. My hand holding the cell phone began to shake. I pulled the silver phone away from my ear and looked back at Edward.

"I can't…" I mouthed.

He kissed me fleetingly and whispered, "Yes you can," and pushed the phone back to my ear.

I could hear him softly humming my lullaby as he held me in his arms.

"_Hello?!"_

I took a deep breath in. "Dad?" my voice cracked and I could feel my eyes stinging, tears welling up, ready to spill.

"Bella? Bella! Oh my god, Bella, I've missed you so much. Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to Edward, please tell him I'm sorry. Did I hurt him? Is he ok? Or – "

"Dad, he's right here. He's fine." I handed the phone back to Edward.

"Hello sir. How are you? … It's fine. No harm, no foul," he laughed. "Not a problem. You know that I will. Forever."

He handed the phone back to me and smiled.

"_Bella? Did you get my letter?"_

"Yeah, Dad. I did. And… thanks."

"_Bella… I…"_

"I know Dad. Me too. I'm really sorry," I said quietly, a few tears escaping down my cheek. Edward quickly kissed them away and continued to rock me slowly in his arms.

"_No, Bella. I'm sorry. Really. I am."_

"I know. Thanks."

"_I miss you Bella."_

I was really crying now, and I know he could hear it. "I miss you, too," I said between gasps.

"_Oh, Bella. Please, don't cry. Are you and Edward coming over tonight? I got a lot of food, and I know Billy and I are not going to be able to finish it by ourselves."_

I looked back at Edward. He smiled crookedly and nodded his head. "Yeah, Dad. We are. What time do you want us to come over?"

"_Well, it's 4 now. The game starts at 6:30, and Billy is coming over at 6. So any time after that. I can't wait to see you, Bells! The food has been horrible. But I think I've finally mastered the chicken. I think you'll like it."_

I laughed. "I'm sure I will. We'll be over a little after six, then."

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream filled the Cullen house. I jumped and curled myself into Edward and looked up at him. He tightened his grip on me and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"_Bells, what was that? Is everything ok?"_

"Yeah, um, everything's fine. I will see you at six, ok? Love you. Bye." Click.

Silence filled the room.

"E-edward?" I turned myself around in his arms.

He loosened his grip on me and slid off of the bed, making his way over to the door. "Bella, stay here. I'll be right back."

"But, Edward!"

It was too late. He was gone and I was left alone. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to stay calm, but failed miserably. Then, I heard the door click open and screamed as loud as I could.

"Shh! Bella, it's just me!" Edward said, pulling the covers off. "It's ok. It was only Alice."

"Alice?" I asked shakily. "But what… what happened?"

"You have to see it to believe it," he chuckled darkly, pulling me up into his arms.

"I can walk." I protested.

"Can you?" he mocked, raising one of his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes as he quickly made his way down the stairs. My jaw dropped as soon as I saw it… Whatever _it _was.

"What is she – "

"Shh," he said, putting a finger over my mouth. "Just watch."

In a room off of the main hall, I saw Alice and Rosalie standing nose to nose in front of what looked like a shopping mall. There were racks of clothes and boxes and boxes of shoes. There were two curtained off mini-rooms that looked like they were acting like dressing rooms. Alice was dressed in a silver sparkly dress with knee high black leather boots. Rosalie was wearing the same dress but with black high heels with ribbon that wrapped around her pale legs.

"Take it back, Rose!"

"No! It's true. And you also look horrible in those boots!"

Alice gasped and stepped back. "Well, that shade of lipstick makes you look like a hooker!"

Rosalie stepped back and gasped loudly. "Oh yeah? Well your make up looks like it was done by a werewolf!"

"Well, at least I don't have stubby feet!"

"Take it back you frizzy haired freak!" Rosalie shouted back.

Alice gasped so loud it sounded like a high-pitched shriek. She quickly brought her hand over her head and began patting down her spikes, trying to smooth it out.

I looked over at Edward as the bickering continued. "What is all this?" I asked quietly, hoping they couldn't hear.

He laughed and whispered in my ear. "Once every month Carlisle lets Alice set up her own shopping mall. It's usually when the sun is out, but since it's been rainy all month, she chose to set up shop today. She gets boxes and boxes of clothes and shoes from her online shopping delivered all at once and then uses the spare room to set up her dream mall. She orders all sorts of things… Even stuff she knows she won't like. She enjoys saying things like 'Who would wear this?' and scoffing at clothes. She also gets bigger sizes so she can flip through them to find _her _size. She wants the _real _shopping experience. Rose and her try on all of the clothes together, and then they pretend to buy it. She's a little loony, but Jasper still loves her."

"She makes her own _mall?_" I asked, looking back over to the crowded room. It was the exact replica of the mall up in Seattle. I looked back at Edward. "What are they fighting about?"

"Well, they both have own the same dress."

I nodded and turned back to the screaming duo.

"FREAK!" Rose screamed at Alice, stomping her foot, the high heel making a loud clacking noise.

"Well, Rosalie said she looks better in it."

"Oh," I whispered, my lips forming a perfect o in realization.

He chuckled. "This happens almost every time. You'd think that Alice would see it coming."

"Well, Rose, you're FAT!" Alice spat back to a fuming Rosalie.

"_Excuse me? _FAT? That dress clashes with you're skin tone!" Rosalie fired back.

"You have the SAME skin tone! And the dress clashes with your _hair!_"

Rosalie screamed loudly and charged Alice. Alice slid out of her way and Rose went crashing into a pile of shoeboxes. She turned on her heels and charged her again. Alice jumped out of the way and sent Rosalie crashing into a clothes rack, which fell over. She stumbled back to her feet and glared at Alice.

"Cheater!"

I looked over at Edward. "Cheater?"

He tapped his finger on his head and I nodded in understanding.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie and twirled around, the dress flaring at her knees.

Rosalie ran full speed at Alice and knocked her down. They were now just a blur. A loud, angry blur. Rosalie was cursing loudly and Alice was shrieking. I looked over at Edward, panicked.

"Isn't anyone going to stop them?"

"Emmett and Jasper are coming," he said, smiling.

Right on cue, Emmett and Jasper came bounding down the stairs and stopped next to Edward and me.

"What's this one about?" Jasper asked, surveying the fight.

"Rose said she looked better in the dress," Edward said simply.

"Ooo, big mistake," Jasper commented.

"Who's winning?" Emmett asked, standing on his tippytoes to see them wrestling over one of the clothes rack. "GET HER ROSE!" he shouted.

Jasper pushed Emmett down and he fell to the ground with a giant thud.

"Hey, you wanna start something Mr. Sensitive?" Emmett boomed, standing up again.

"Cool it, Emmett," Edward warned, not taking his eyes off of the girls. "You're going to want to separate them soon. Their thoughts are getting more murderous by the second."

Emmett laughed. "That's my girl."

"DAMMITT ALICE! THAT'S MY HAIR!"

"I'LL LET GO OF YOUR HAIR WHEN YOU ADMIT THAT I LOOK BETTER THAN YOU DO!"

"FAT CHANCE!"

There was a giant crash as the shelves of handbags came crashing to the ground. Esme quickly appeared at our sides, her eyes wide.

"Oh, not again," she sighed. She looked down at me and smiled gently. "Sorry you had to see this, Bella, dear."

I smiled back up at her. "Well, I guess I was bound to see. It happens every month."

Esme looked at the boys. "Emmett and Jasper, go pull your wives off of each other before - "

"How HOT is that?" Emmett commented, a giant smile spreading over his face. "How _far_ do you think they'll go?"

"Ew, Emmett. That's gross. You know I can feel that, right?" Jasper yelled.

"Feel what?" Emmett asked, innocent.

"WHAT YOU'RE FEELING, idiot," Jasper yelled again.

"Chill out, Jaz. I know you like it too!" he winked and Jasper lunged towards him.

"BOYS! Stop it this instant! Go grab your wives and keep them _separated_. Edward, you're probably going to have to help too. I'll sit with Bella."

Edward nodded and strode over to the screaming girls with his brothers. Esme sat down next to me and smiled again, shaking her head.

"Again. I'm very sorry."

I just laughed.

We watched, amused as the boys attempted to pull apart the girls. The girls looked like they were winning. Rosalie jabbed Emmett in the eye with her elbow and kicked Edward in his throat while Alice wriggled and thrashed as Jasper stumbled backwards.

_Ooof._

"Get back here, shorty!" Rosalie screamed as Emmett fell backwards into a pile of boxes, losing his grip on her.

She sped forwards and Edward caught her around her waist. He threw her over his shoulder and she screamed loudly, cursing. She was violently kicking her legs and throwing her arms around, kicking Emmett in the face and knocking Edward multiple times in his head. Jasper was having no better luck with Alice. He was pulling one of her legs as she clawed herself along the ground towards where Rosalie stood. She wiggled out of his grip and lunged onto Rose. She jumped up on her back and threw Edward off balance. He toppled over and into the curtains, pulling them down on him in the process.

_Thwack._

"Jesus! ROSE STAY STILL!" Emmett boomed, tangled in the curtains trying to free himself.

"Come here you skank!" Alice screamed as she clawed away from Edward and flew into Rosalie.

My mouth dropped and I looked over at Esme. "Sorry, dear. They can get a little… animated when they get like this. Again. I'm very, _very_ sorry."

I looked back to the chaos and saw that the whole group was squirming around in piles of clothes, all tangled in the fallen curtains. Just then, the front door opened and Carlisle stepped through. He looked over at his children withering, cursing, and screaming and then looked over at Esme and me. He shook his head slowly as he walked over to greet us.

He placed a small kiss on Esme's forehead and looked up at me. "Hello, Bella. Nice to see you." He looked back over his shoulder and sighed loudly. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Actually, it's kind of amusing. It's amazing that Alice could build that whole… mall."

"THANKS BELLA!" I heard Alice scream over Rosalie's curses.

Carlisle shook his head. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while," Esme answered.

He set down his briefcase, took off his stethoscope, and pushed up his sleeves. He turned quickly on his heels and stood in front of his children. Esme quickly placed her hands over my ears.

"**_STOP IT!_**" Carlisle screamed. Even though Esme was shielding my ears, his loud voice was still piercing and painfully loud.

And they all froze. All of them. The sight in front of me was hilarious, and it took all I had to _not _laugh.

Alice was sitting on Edward's back, pulling his hair. Jasper had his hands wrapped around Alice's waist in attempt to pull her off of Edward. Rosalie was pulling Alice's leg and Alice had her hand around her throat. Emmett was laying on his back under Rose's foot, her high heel digging into his neck. Edward was pinned under Alice but had one hand around Rosalie's other foot, grabbing her ankle.

"Hi Carlisle!" Alice chirped, smiling sweetly.

_Next Chapter:  
BBQ At Charlie's (I promise)  
A Threat (But what kind??)_

**AN: **Hahaha. I think this is one of my favorite chapters. I saw it all in my head before I wrote it. Did you like it? I hope so. Comment and review me please! Also, if you get a chance, check out my website (Type in **Spidurmunkey** in google, its the first one). I APPOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING! I was in the hospital and this was all I could think about. I will try to update as much as I can, but it's really hard in the summer. But its also hard during school. Oh well, I'll do my best if you do your best and REVIEW!! Thank ya. :


	14. AN: MUY IMPORTANTE!

THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **_VERY IMPORTANT_, SO PLEASE READ!**

dont worry, chapter 14 is coming up soon. i promise

Please Twilighters, don't kill me. I've been swamped with a bunch of stuff... School starting, being sick, getting up the Spidurmunkey website again, and trying to find a new Spidurmunkey webcaster. Which, by the way, I encourage you all to try out for. It's going to be really awesome , guys! Just go to youtube(dot)com/spidurmunkey and click on the "WEBCASTER" video. submit your videos and it will be awesome. Oh, did I even mention Spidurmunkey before? I can't remember... Well, my twilight fansite (SPIDURMUNKEY) is on the rise big time! Getting like 1,000 views a day, guys! Check it out! It's pretty sweet. And if you have some cool talent or something, you could even be added to my site staff. Or possibly I could feature your fanfic on there! The site is: spidurmunkey(dot)wordpress(dot)com

Check it out, fo reelz!

Umm, there was something else i needed to say... Ahh, I cant recall. But I'm sure it's important.

It might have been something about the story. OH! So, I wanted to remind you all that Breaking Dawn is not going to affect my story, which a lot of you have begged me for. I know some people - cough cough majority cough cough - were unhappy with BD. Well, I got used to it and i knida like it. But, I think i like my idea a little bit better. Maybe its cuz its how i want it to happen. But SMeyer's idea was pretty awesome too! After all, it's her story! Haha.

So, sorry if you thought this was the next chapter. Really really sorryy. It's coming up as fast as possible. I'm super swamped guys. For reall. But I'm working my butt off.

And I also figured out why you dont give your address to people online. Not because they could be murderers or axe murderers, but because there are billions of anxious Twilighters awaiting their Edward fix. Eek!

Haha. So, I'm getting to work. And please, be patient. AND ALSO CHECK OUT THE SPIDURMUNKEY SITE!! (If you type it in google, its the first one! Haha YAY!)

PEACEE GUYS. I will holla at you with the next chapter real soon. Promise! 8)


	15. Chapter 14: Punishments

A**N: Sorry I haven't updated in like… forever. Please don't kill me. So lots of stuff has happened since I last updated. The three biggest: Release of Breaking Dawn, Hold of Midnight Sun, and the new release date of Twilight the Movie!! YAY! (On 2/3) I do support Stephenie Meyer's decision about the hold of MS. I would be upset too! Like the Twilight guy, this was for **_**her**_**. It was like her personal diary and it was leaked to the world. I feel bad. But, on to other news! HERE IS THE 14****th**** CHAPTER! Yippe! I know I promised this would be the BBQ chapter, but it would be extremely long if I had to put it in on top of this. And this is necessary cuz I can't just leave what happened in the last chapter unattended to. Ya know? Well, hope you like! I'm kinda grounded now and am only allowed an hour a day on the computer, so if there are a lot of typos, I apologize. I thought it would be important for you to get a chapter with mistakes than get nothing at all. So, sorry for mistakes and typos. I hope it's ok. EJOY! AND REVIEW PLEASSEEE!! I think this is my longest chapter ever! EVER!**

_Previously:_

_And they all froze. All of them. The sight in front of me was hilarious, and it took all I had to not laugh. _

_Alice was sitting on Edward's back, pulling his hair. Jasper had his hands wrapped around Alice's waist in attempt to pull her off of Edward. Rosalie was pulling Alice's leg and Alice had her hand around her throat. Emmett was laying on his back under Rose's foot, her high heel digging into his neck. Edward was pinned under Alice but had one hand around Rosalie's other foot, grabbing her ankle. _

"_Hi Carlisle!" Alice chirped, smiling sweetly._

--

**Chapter 14: Punishments**

Esme shook her head. "Bella, dear, if you want you can wait upstairs in Edward's room. I' sure he'll – "

But she was cut off when Edward placed his arm around my waist, suddenly by my side. "Come on, Bella," he whispered, taking my hand and helping me to my feet. I stood up and stumbled into his chest. Emmett roared with laughter and I could feel a violent blush color my cheeks.

Carlisle still stood in front of his children who had remained in their heap upon the ground. "Sit up." They all quickly sat up, pairing off. Emmett held Rosalie to his side and Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap. Edward turned us around and began walking up the steps.

"Oh, so he gets to leave?" Rosalie accused, breaking free of Emmett and fluffing her curls. She stood up and tapped her stilettoed-foot, angrily glaring between Carlisle, Edward, and me.

"No," Carlisle answered, motioning for Edward to sit back down. "He does not get to leave. None of you do."

"Carlisle, Bella needs to –" he started, but instantly silenced when he heard whatever Carlisle was thinking. He tugged my hand gently, asking me to follow. We went and sat down on a few boxed of unopened clothes. Alice looked over at me and waved cheerfully, completely unaffected by the tension surrounding us. Probably because of Jasper.

"Oh Bella!" she smiled. "I have the _perfect _barbeque outfit for you! It's comfortable yet stylish! It also is lighter than your sweater… It's going to be beautiful tonight. Nice and warm. Well, Forksy warm. You know… And it's blue, of course, because –"

"Alice!" Carlisle spoke with such authority that he didn't need to yell. It had more of an affect than screaming did. "That's quite enough."

Alice looked down and stuck out her bottom lip in full-on pout mode.

Esme stood up and quickly appeared beside Carlisle. The phrase "presenting a united front" popped into my head.

"Now," Carlisle began, making eye contact with each of his adopted children who were all scowling – except for Alice, who was still pouting. He looked up at me and smiled before returning his gaze to the guilty. "I need an explanation. I know _what _happened. Now I want to know _why_."

There was a brief pause before Emmett spoke. "Same dress. Who was hotter… quite a dilemma…"

Jasper reached over and smacked the back of Emmett's head with his open hand. He shook his head, clarifying for the confused Carlisle. "They were both wearing the same dress and fought about who was 'better looking.' And then, well, this happened." He opened his arms and gestured to the remains of their shopping mall.

"Not a _fight_," Alice explained, peeking at Carlisle from under her long lashes. "I wouldn't call it a _fight_…"

"I agree. Alice was just in denial about my beauty," Rosalie said smugly, polishing her nails on her dress.

Alice jumped to her feet and stood on her tippy toes, trying to look Rosalie in the eyes. "Ex_cuse _me?!"

"You heard me!" Rosalie spat, glowering back down at her. "You just –"

"I said, that's enough!" Carlisle shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead. "You both… _all _owe Bella and apology for your atrocious behavior."

Rose's head snapped up and she stared daggers at Carlisle.

"No, really Carlisle… It's ok…" I whispered, my blush warming up to my ears.

"Yeah! I don't owe her anything!" Rosalie fumed.

Edward stiffened and let out a low, menacing growl. "Yes, Rose. You do. You, of _all _people, owe her an apology."

"Edward, no. She doesn't have to –"

"Yeah, Edward! I don't _have _to!" she snarled.

Edward let out another growl and stood up so quickly that I fell off of his lap with a light thud. "Rosalie, you are the most vile, most self-absorbed, egocentric vampire in all existence!"

Alice giggled as the she watched the dispute. She began to hop up and down with enjoyment, giggling madly.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm sure glad _you _could give me advice about how to treat Bella. Maybe, I should follow your example and just LEAVE her!"

A hush overwhelmed the room. Everyone froze, mouths agape. Alice had even stopped jumping and was staring up at Rose in shock. "Run. Now," she warned.

"My pleasure," Rosalie called over her shoulder as she ran out the back door, leaving us all in shock.

"I should probably…" Emmett mumbled as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Go Emmett. Before I _do_," Edward whispered, anger thick in his voice.

Emmett slowly walked to the back door. He let out a low sigh followed by a quite curse as he heard a tree snap and a loud cracking sound. Rosalie, of course. Letting off steam… "I'll be back later. Hopefully," he said before he, too, blurred out of the door and into the surrounding woods.

Esme shook her head. "She didn't mean that Bella, Edward. I'm sorry."

"We are all sorry," Edward amended.

"_I'm _sorry, Bella. And so is Jazz. She's just –"

"Mean," Jasper finished. "And jealous. Incredibly jealous."

I shook my head. "Really, I'm fine. She didn't need to apologize, and neither should you all…"

"Bella, we all did owe you an apology. But, thank you for being so understanding. There _will _be punishments," Carlisle promised.

Before I could protest the unnecessary discipline, Alice fell to her knees. "NO!!"

Edward read her mind and smiled before the fear crossed his face too. "No, Carlisle… No…"

Jasper looked back and forth between the two, just as confused as me. "Not fair," he mumbled, but I'm sure it was more about their pre-knowledge than the punishment itself.

"NO!! Carlisle NO! You can't! You just can't!! I have a _wedding _to plan! NO!"

"I'm sorry, Alice. But I will need all of them. When you need to make a purchase, you can see me. It won't last for long, just until I see you've learned your lesson."

"But that's soooooooooo inconvenient!" she whined. "Please Carlisle?! Can't I keep just one? I can't pay with cash for the whole wedding! And what about emergencies?"

"First of all, Alice, you can _see _an emergency in time to either prevent it or get me. And secondly, you will write down any wedding supplies you need for me to approve, so you won't need to pay in cash. I'm sorry Alice. No credit cards, no shopping."

Edward's face was still frozen with a mixture of shock and fear as Carlisle continued to hand out punishments.

"Rosalie is going to be banned from the garage and still needs to apologize to Bella." He smiled at me. "I also think that it would be beneficial if you and Rosalie spent some alone time together, Bella. _Without _Edward."

"No, Carlisle," Edward begged. "No…"

He held up a hand to silence Edward's pleas. "Yes, Edward. If she is going to become part of the family, Rosalie is going to need to get along with her. And without you enforcing the friendliness. Let _her _choose to be her friend. I know she'll come around soon."

"It's fine, Edward," I assured him, tugging the bottom of his shirt. He sat back down and kissed my hair. "We _were _getting along…"

Esme looked over at the large clock above the doorway. "You two should get ready. Don't you have a barbeque to get to?"

I looked up at the clock. "Oh my god, it's already five-thirty. Edward, we should get ready… Do you think we need to bring something?"

Jasper helped Alice to her feet and she danced over to my side. "Jazz and Emmett made your dad a pasta salad. I think… It looked gross, but it is exactly like the one the chef made on the TV. Emril, I think was his name. Which reminds me, Emmett has a new catch phrase. 'BAM!' Just, look out for that. But it's ok, I already saw Charlie enjoying it. So was –" she chuckled and Edward looked over at her, confused.

"What?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Nothing."

He frowned in frustration. "Alice, if you are going to be blocking your mind at least think of something pleasant."

She laughed and kissed Jasper's cheek. He pulled her closer to him and tussled her hair. "Is this better?"

Edward smiled. "Much."

"What are you thinking about, Alice?" I asked curiously.

"You!" she giggled, scrunching her nose.

I blushed and let my hair fall in front of my face. Edward laughed musically and gently brushed my hair behind my ear. "Stop hiding from me. It's not fair. I love your face… You shouldn't hide something so beautiful."

I blushed even deeper and he kissed my warm cheek.

"Awwwwee!" Alice gushed, mocking us. She swatted Edward away from me and grabbed my hand, towing me up the stairs. "Edward, go to you're room and get dressed. Your clothes are on your bed. Bella will be in my room. Don't you dare come to peek!"

"Alice, I can dress myself!" he called after us.

"No, you cant," she teased.

Well, if that line did not work for me, then it shouldn't work for him either! I looked over my shoulder before rounding the corner and saw him smiling crookedly back at me.

"Don't torture her, please," he laughed.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically, closing the bedroom door behind her. I heard Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward laughing after us.

She let go of my hand and dashed over to her closet. "Bella," she commanded, "sit down on the purple chair in front of the mirror."

I did what she told me. "Alice, this is really unnecessary. It's only a barbeque."

"Bella, allow me to have my fun!" She said, turning to look at me in mock-anger. "Besides," she said, turning back to her closet, "this is going to be one of the last times I get to dress a human!"

One of the last times… _One of the last times… _Oh god.

My pulse quickened and my head spun. This was what I wanted. This still _is _what I want, but it never hit me like this before. This is going to be one of the last times I may see Charlie.

Alice was quickly back at my side. "Bella, relax, it's just a shirt. It's not that bad, is it? I thought you would like it…" she said sadly, examining a blue shirt she twirled around on a hanger.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. "No. I do like it. I love it Alice, thank you." Was not quite as convincing as I wanted it to come across, but at least she let it drop.

"Try it on!" she squealed, pushing the hanger towards me.

"Ok," I said, starting to get up.

"Wait! I have pants for you too! Pants will be best for tonight. I've seen you fall quite a lot already." She said as she dug through her closet.

At least I had a lot of falling to look forward to. "Great."

She walked back over to me and set the jeans over my arm. "Now, go wash your face so I can put on your make up."

"Alice… It's a barbeque!"

"Do as you're told!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bathroom. Alice opened the door for me since my hands were full and I still tripped over the door jam. I fell flat on my face with a muted thud on the rug.

Alice giggled. "Starting early, I see."

I collected myself and stood up. When I looked back at Alice, Jasper was standing next to her. "Edward sent me to check on you. He heard you fall." Of course. "Are you ok?"

"She's fine, Jasper. Tell him to relax. I won't let her die on my watch! Scouts honor!" she teased.

"Just, try not to fall again. I'm sure he will send me… again. Paranoid vampire…" he mumbled walking back towards Edward's room.

"I'll try my best. Sorry Jasper!"

He waved his hand, dismissing my apology and then Alice cut off my view. She was standing in front of me tapping her finger on her wrist.

"Let's get a move on, Bella! I'm going to do you're make up whether it makes you late or no!"

"Fine," I surrendered, walking further into the bathroom. She closed the door and I began getting dressed.

Alice picked out a dark blue tank top for me to wear with a short, grey knit sweater to go over it. There was also grey skinny jeans that were dark enough to disguise grass stains. At least I wouldn't have green knees to worry about. I shook my head and slipped off my shirt. I pulled the tank top over my head and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess Edward was right. Blue _did _look kind of nice in me. I smiled, pleased with the simple top and put the light sweater over the top leaving it unbuttoned.

I then reached for the jeans. I pulled one leg in and then tried the other. My balance being what it is, I was hopping all around the bathroom trying to put my leg in the other hole. I tripped over the rug and fell forwards, twisting around right into the bathtub. Not a second later, there was a light tap on the door.

"Bella?" It was Jasper again.

"Sorry Jasper! I'm fin. I fell… but I'm ok."

"Please be careful, Bella. Edward isn't allowed up here until you're dressed. Alice won't let him…"

I then heard Edward saying something from the living room. It was a little muffled, but I still heard. "Is she ok?"

"YES! Edward, jeeze, she's fine!" Jasper answered, walking away.

I pulled myself out of the bathtub and sat on the edge. Putting my pants on sitting down was so much easier. I quickly pulled them up and buttoned them. I then walked over to the mirror and splashed water on my face.

I opened the door and unsurprisingly, Alice was standing there waiting. "Finally!!" she groaned, pulling me inter her room.

She pushed me back into the chair and quickly did my makeup. Luckily, she kept it light and simple. Just a little eye shadow and light brown eyeliner. She spun me around to face the mirror.

"Wow…"

"I know!" She gushed. "You need to trust me more, Bella."

"I… I will, I guess."

She looked down and the clock sitting on the dresser and smiled. "Still plenty of time for hair!"

I groaned quietly.

"Didn't we just go through this? _Trust me_, Bella!"

I sighed and let her got to work. Again, she kept it simple, just pulling back a small section of my hair with a silver clip.

"Done!" she cheered, clapping her hands together. "Now go get Edward before he goes crazy." She laughed. "He's in the living room." She handed me white tennis shoes and I slipped them on quickly.

"Thanks Alice!" I said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Anytime, Bella!"

I turned the corner and tripped over my own feet. Before I could hit the ground, Jasper caught me. It was odd that he allowed himself to be so close. Wow, what a long way we've come from my 18th birthday! It must be killing him. At least his eyes are an extreme shade of gold. "Maybe I should carry you. Don't need Edward any more on edge than he already is."

"I can walk, Jasper you don't –" but of course, before I could finish my protest, he had scooped me up and was down the stairs. He set me down on the couch Edward was pacing in front of. He stooped and smiled at me.

My heart raced and I blushed lightly.

He helped me up and quickly turned me around, trying to convince himself that I was ok.

"I'm fine, Edward. Not a scratch on me!" Maybe a bruise…

"Bella, please be more careful. You gave me a heart attack. I thought you hit your head!"

"Not hard, though…"

He sighed and shook his head. A smile lit his face. "You look beautiful. As always." Another blush. Well, tonight was already going swimmingly.

"You too. Alice really knows how to play dress up, I guess." He laughed beautifully.

He was wearing a tight white sweater with the same color grey jeans. His shoes were black and he had on an oversized silver watch.

Jasper appeared next to us again and shoved a tupperwear bowl at me, plugging your now. "Here, take this. It's the pasta."

"Thanks Jasper," I said, opening the lid and smelling it quickly. It smelled fine. To me… Maybe not a vampire, I guess.

"Let's go," Edward took my hand and quickly led us outside to his Volvo. "Charlie will be expecting us."

He opened my door and when I slid in, he closed it. In a flash he was next to me starting up the car. He turned on the CD of my lullaby he made for me. I let the soothing song comfort me and listened quietly. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back onto the headrest, letting the familiar tune drown my worry. As the last chord was fading, the car came to a stop.

"We're here, love. Are you awake?"

"Did you hear me talking?" I teased. "Because apparently that's what I so often do in slumber."

He laughed. "No you weren't. I guess you were awake, then."

He helped me out of the car and took the bowl of pasta salad as we stepped onto the front porch. I reached out with a shaking hand and rang the door bell. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my hair, soothing away my jitters.

I could hear laughing from inside. Someone came to the door and opened it, still looking back over their shoulder. I couldn't see their face and did not recognize them right away. "Haha, no Charlie! You owe me twenty bucks if they lose! A bet's a bet, no matter how drunk!"

Edward crinkled his nose and squeezed my hand gently.

The stranger turned around and instantly stopped laughing as they looked from me to Edward.

"Who is it, kid?" Charlie hollered.

"Bella. And… Edward," he answered reluctantly.

"_Jacob?!_"

**AN: Awwweee snap! Now remember that this is before he runs away at the end of Eclipse. But there is still some extreme tensions cuz Edward still sent the invitation to the wedding. (My version of the End of Eclipse was right after he opened it and right before he ran away). So this is like CONTRAVERSY! Snappp. Haha. Hope you liked it. Before writing, I was thinking about how I needed Bella to trip and blush more. "I don't think I have enough. Yup, def. need more embarrassment." That was my thought process. Hahaha. REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!! PS: your weclcome. This is taking the entire hour I am allowed to use the computer to type it up and publish it. I GOT NOTHING DONE!! AHHH. So you best review! Plz?? It took me forever to write and a long time to type! Plus, I think this is my longest chapter! So please please review! I never get reviews. :( But you can change that!**


End file.
